Mira chronicles: Journey to the west
by foxes4
Summary: Sumira had lived all her life in the Northern snowy mountains and for the first time was finally going to see the vast lands of the west her mother spoke so fondly of. However upon arrival things took a turn for the worst. Now with no memory and unknown yokai after her, maybe her journey to the west wasn't the best idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my very first fanfiction and I would love to hear what you all think.**

Deep into the forest were no man choose to dwell. The forest was dark with only the light of the moon to illuminate it. In the middle of the forest in a small clearing laid the body of a women. The girl laid their motionless her bright white hair dotted with crimson If not for the slow rise and fall of her chest one would assume she was a recent victim of the resident that called that forest their home. As the moon rose to its highest peak, the body started moving slowly. She rose pain coursing through every part of her body. She placed her hand on the back of her head and felt something wet, moving her hand away she smelt blood, looking down to her hand she seen it covered in blood. She clenched her hand slowly sitting up the pain increasing with every movement.

Glancing around she found confusion setting in, where was she? This was not a forest that she knew. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself. White fluffy ears twitching in all direction to try and pick up any sound or hint of what situation she was in. When she could hear nothing but the beating of her own heart her body tensed up. This was strange to the young yokai, a forest should not be this still she thought to herself as she rose to her feet. A quick wave of dizziness and pain swept through her and she stumbled to a nearby tree. Once gaining her balance the young yokai gathered her courage and began exploring keeping her ears pointed up and alert.

Looking in every direction she was fearful of the forest she tread through hoping that nothing would get the better of her. However the yokai's mind would wander. Where was she and how in the world did she get here. She couldn't remember for the love of god she couldn't remember anything. For a moment fear began eating away at her, she clamped her clawed hands together but then the fear eased away as a thought crossed her mind.

 _Maybe this was a good thing_.

She shook her head removing the thought from her mind why would she think this would be a good thing. She continued aimlessly through the forest still in thought not noticing movement from one of the bushes to her left. Suddenly something had hit her leg looking down she seen a green kappa relief washed over, now there was another soul in this almost empty forest. The creature looked up at her anger covered his face, she reached down to help him but he swatted her hand with a wooden staff that held two heads at its tip. She hissed as she pulled her hand to her chest her fangs now visible to threaten the creature and her ears tucked in to her hair almost invisible if not for the black at the tips.

The expression on his face changed from anger to disgust "Filthy creature." He hissed at her. She narrowed her eyes at the tiny monster. Her fangs elongated "Filthy!" She hissed back "you heard me, you filthy half-breed." The moment the words left his lip a deep growl escaped her throat. The kappa froze only for a moment before he felt his master's presence.

The young female yokai felt something powerful nearby and closing in fast. How did she not notice something that strong so close by? She inhaled to calm herself but only to have her nose be assaulted by a heavy musky odor that over powered her. Her inner yokai slammed itself against the restrains she tried so hard to hold on to. A black haze seeped into her vision and the creature slowly backed away.

Suddenly a surge of yokai energy pushed at her from behind subduing her yokai into submission. The girl didn't like this one bit and her anger flared.

The kappa looked to the girl and her eyes being consumed by another color. He thought the girl stupid to release her yokai in front of his master, his master would make quick work of this hanyo. Even though he thought this and his master closing in on them he couldn't help but fear this creature before him. Never had he seen anyone other than his master's younger brother stand up to him.

Swiftly the lord of the west was honing in on Jaken. The kappa was making the lord lose patient, he had ordered his retainer to gather information on the nearby village but he was not back yet. He would punish the fool for making him wait, as he was getting closer he could smell fear coming off the kappa. The lord wouldn't have cared if Jaken was fearing his coming but it was not him that was causing the creature to produce it.

Sesshomaru had sent enough of his yokai energy through the forest to scare off any fool that thought he their prey. But he could still sense the presence of a foolish yokai that would soon be his example to these very woods.

The lord of the west could see a young yokai in the clearing, wearing a black and silver layered kimono. White long hair and on top of their head were ears. Inuyasha was who popped into his head. However when he got closer he couldn't pick up his brothers scent, the scent was strange and the kappa's fear was not helping. The ears on the top of its head was not silver, but white with black tips.

He was now a pone the hanyo, but he could sense no fear coming from it. The small yokai turned to face the powerful yokai behind her. Sesshomaru was surprised to see that the yokai was a woman and a half breed at that, however he did not let his reaction slip onto his face.

The yokai had two different color eyes, one topaz and the other light blue. He could also see black seeping into her eyes. Her fangs were exposed her ears tucked into her hair and her muscle were tensed. He thought this girl a fool, did she really believe she could challenge the lord of the west and live.

Jaken couldn't believe this girl she was surly going to die and it would be her own fault. However he couldn't see a single ounce of fear in her face this girl was bravely stupid. Sesshomaru grabbed the young yokai by the throat and slammed her into a tree. When she made contact with the tree she felt the air leave her lungs, His grip tighten around her throat as he inhaled.

His mind was swimming from the scent this girl gave off he let out a low growl from his annoyance. He looked into her eye and still seen no trace of fear. She reminded him of his half breed brother, were all hanyo this way? So damn prideful.

She grabbed at his hand as she struggled halfheartedly. "You dare bare your fangs at this Sesshomaru." His voice lacking the irritation that coursed through his mind. Even in a situation that could end her life the young yokai did not care of how powerful this lord was.

"I do not see why that would be surprising." she gasped for more air "No matter how powerful one is I shall bare my fangs till the day i die. But if you wish to end my life then so be it, I shall embrace it so I may finally get the awaited rest I deserve." The lord of the west looked coldly into her eyes and cold see the exhaustion in her face. There was something about this hanyo that shook his yokai to the core. He released the girl and she fell to her knee's, he didn't understand, he should end this girl, but something in him couldn't. This infuriated him he wanted to reach down and take her head but for some unknown reason his inner yokai didn't agree to this.

She glanced up at the powerful full blooded demon that glared down at her with his cold amber eyes. She inhaled and her mind was clouded in pleasure from the scent that was coming from him. She could feel her inner yokai purring from the intake, she could feel herself calming which pissed her off even further. But unlike her lord Sesshomaru was confused at the scent that she was giving off it wasn't something he knew it was foreign.

He watched as her lips parted and she began breathing heavy causing him to feel intoxicated by the smell. He turned on his heels away from her "Jaken come." And he leaves. Jaken looked at her in disgust " you filthy creature your" but before he could finish is insult the young yokai glared at him. "Hold your tongue you revolting toad." She hissed "I don't care to hear your opinion on my being a half breed." As angry as the Kappa was he held his tongue and quickly followed after his lord before he lost sight of him.

Now finally alone in the forest she felt the fear that she tried so hard to push down and so hard to ignore while in that yokai's presents slowly take over. Her claws dug into the silk fabric, at the thought of running into him again or any other powerful yokai. If she wanted to survive in this unknown place she would have to get stronger because she knew if he were to return to take her life she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Shifting under her clothing her tail wrapped itself around her waist tightly giving her a small sense of comfort. She picked herself up and pressed forward into the forest with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Two year's and a half later.

Inuyasha stared off into the distances at the sun beginning to set over the forest this sight would never fail to sooth him. Clenching the hilt of the Tessaiga in his hands he thought to himself. He felt himself lucky to have his father's sword and companies to bare the years with even thought they were humans and had shorter life's them himself he was ever grateful.

"Inuyasha" he looked down from the comfort of his tree to see a woman much in years looking up at him with her single bright brown eye. "Ye should be resting not up in thy tree." As a frown came across her old face "Keh-as if I'd fall, i'd been through a lot more pain full shit and laying down isn't my thing so get off my back ya old hag." He didn't mean to sound mean he just didn't want the miko to keep babying him.

"I understand ye wish not to be coddled, but ye need to understand Inuyasha, ye has to slow down and rest then when ye is all good as new ye can go back to being as reckless as the day ye stepped into this world." All he could do was sigh and do as the miko asked of him. He jumped from his tree and followed her back to her home.

"Lady Kaeda." The miko turned around and seen a group of children. One little girl came out of the group with a smile plastering her face. "Lady Kaeda, Rin has done all that has been asked of her. May Rin go and play." The young girl said jumping up and down. "I see child, ye may go off and play but do not stray far." With her smile growing wider Rin ran off with the other children.

Kaede walked into her home and seen Inuyasha pouting, she knew why he was outside up in the tree. "There's nothing to be worried about Inuyasha they will be back soon." "Keh- I'm not worried one bit. I know they can best anything coming their way." Inuyasha wasn't going to admit to Kaede that he was worried about his friends they had been gone for the past 5 day and he was angry that he got hurt days before and wasn't able to join them. He sighed deeply and pushed his arms deep into his fire rat. Letting out a sigh of her own she sat down by the half breed and closed her eye.

"Lady Kaede, lady Kaede." they heard Rin before she came into the house. "Yes child." The miko opened her eye and seen a man come into the house behind Rin. He looked like he was a middle aged farmer. He took off his straw hat and gripped it tightly in both hands. "A-are you the miko of this village?" The man said she could hear something in his voice but couldn't tell whether it was fear or exhaustion.

"Aye that I am. How may I aid ye?" Relief washed over the man he finally made it to his destination. Not wasting any time the man told her why he had come so far. "I need help, there is a powerful demon stalking the forest near my village." Inuyasha stared at the man not sure what to make of him. The farmer glanced to him then went back to staring at the miko, Kaede seen how he looked to Inuyasha. Even though the hint was small she could tell this wasn't his first time being near a demon.

"What has happened to ye village that would have ye seek help so far from home?" The farmer paused thinking quickly of what to say to have them not doubt his words. "Isn't it obvious a yokai has moved next door to the village to use it as a personal buffet? That's reason enough." The half breed snorted. The man finally having the words to describe his situation. "It wants to destroy everything we built. Please you have to help us." The farmer pleaded.

The miko nodded her head to the man "aye." The man tensed muscles relaxed and he fell to his knees with a faint smile a pone his face. The miko waved for the man to come further in to the house. As the man got back up to his feet, another man walked in behind him. "Ah I see we have a guest." He walked around the farmer and behind him was a woman with a fire cat in her arms. "Welcome back." The miko welcomed them back from the travels and was glad to see them well. They smiled to her. "So what's going on?" Songo asked sitting next to the monk.

"This man has come far in search of help. A powerful yokai has taken up residences in the forest right next to his village." Miroku placed his staff down in-between him and Songo. "I see." "What type of yokai is it?" Songo asked lifting the fire cat from her shoulder. "I don't really know what it is." The farmer glanced over to Inuyasha then quickly back to Miroku and Songo. Miroku took note of the action but kept it to himself. "It's big with white skin and strange color eyes that's all I can really say of it."

Not pleased or eased by the man's answer Mikroku looked to Keade they exchanged looks of concern. Watching the two Songo could tell they were concerned about the information the farmer had shared. "We shall help with your yokia problem." Even though they felt a bit uneased they we're not going to turn the man down after all he traveled quite far for help. "How far is your village?

"The monk asked "it is almost a 3 days travel on foot."

"Well then we shall rest tonight and head out by day break." Miroku said to the farmer. The happy look on the man's face quickly washed away, taking note of the man's demeanor the miko swiftly calms him. "Ye have traveled far as have my friends so resting for the remainder of the day will do ye well. For if ye leave now ye all will have a hard time traveling and dealing with yokai along the way." Knowing what the elder said was true he held in whatever complaints he was on the verge of saying.

They did as discussed and rested for the remainder of the day. As dawn was coming closer, Miroku woke up feeling better after his short rest. He seen his fiancé still fast asleep with Kirara in her arms, not wanting to wake them he picked up his staff and quickly walked outside. Miroku thought he was the first to wake but seen that lady Kaede was making her way over to him. He wondered what could be the reason for her to come to him so early. Meeting the Miko half way he greeted her with a smile. "Good morning lady Kaede." She smiled to the monk "aye, a fine one it is." Not knowing how to approach the topic the miko just said what concerned her. "Miroku, I want ye all to be careful." Miroku knew what she meant by the comment. She had a right to be worried; it wasn't the fact the man was asking for help it just felt like he was hiding something. "I understand why you would be concerned, but don't worry everything will turn out fine." She nodded to the monk that smiled down at her. "Aye, also ye best watch out for Inuyasha he won't say it but he's still recovering from the last fight." Miroku nodded he remembered that he was the reason Inuyasha was injured, he had pushed him out of the way of a spider yokai. He shook his head trying to stop his train of thought.

"I understands, we'll make certain that our Inuyasha comes to no harm." Miroku said smiling at her. She smiled back "I doubt that, Inuyasha won't sit idly by no matter his wounds or situation he'll jump first before ye know what's truly going on." He nodded agreeing whole heartedly that was just like him. "Well we'll try our hardest to lessen the injuries." The miko chuckled along with him before she sighed and changed her expression. Miroku followed her gaze to the farmer that was walking out from her home with Rin behind him. "I do not wish to speak ill of no one but I do not trust this man I fairly understand the reason itself but my bones ache with a feeling that something ominous is setting in." Miroku watched the look on the elders face and could see that something bothered her as her word suggested. He nodded "I shall make sure we take caution with this man's request." She nods to him and head towards the farmer that was now accompanied by Inuyasha.

"Is everything alright?" Miroku quickly turned to Songo who was now standing behind him with kirara at her feet. He didn't want to lie to her but he found no reason to worry her with his and the miko's worry. He smiled to her "Nothing at all my dear Songo. Kaede was just wishing us a safe travel." Songo stared at Miroku she knew he was lying just not why. Feeling his fiances distrust he told her with a sigh "Lady Kaede said she wants us to keep an eye on Inuyasha." Her face grew somber and her gaze drifted to her feet. "Don't feel guilty about it' it wasn't your fault." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She nodded and looked up to him. She could see the concern in his eyes and the warmth he tried so much to embrace her in. She mentally shook her mind of the thoughts she had of those past days.

And finally noticed the pressure she felt on her lower half. Smack! Everyone turned as they heard the echo of the impact. Songo was making her way to them as Miroku lifted himself off of the ground. "Serves you right." Inuyasha shouted Miroku made his way to them "how do you believe I deserved that." He smiled to them rubbing the bright red hand print that placed a pone his face. "Because you're a lecher monk that's why." Miroku face was covered with sarcastic hurt "how could you not believe I'm a gentleman." They all stared at him in silence wondering what gave him the idea he was a gentlemen.

Before another skit happen the farmer broke the silence "I believe we should be heading out. I don't wish to be away from my village any longer then I need to be." The miko could feel the fear radiating off him. "Yes I believe it is time for ye all to be on your way." They agreed and without further delay they headed out to his village. Rin waved to them as they left the village. "Lady Keade do you think Inuyasha will be okay?" The miko looked to Rin with a bit of worry "Why do ye ask my dear?" Rin looked to the elder and for the first time in a long time she seen worry plague the child's eyes "his wounds haven't healed fully and he seems worried." Kaede placed her hand on her head and smiled "do not fret my dear. He shall be fine." Rin nodded "which reminds me when ye believe lord Sesshomaru shall come visit again." Rin thought to herself, it had been a while since the lord of the west had paid them a visit. "It's been very long, Rin misses my lord." Kaede took the small girls hand "I'm sure the lord is very busy, since it's unlike him to be gone for so long." But the child said nothing. The miko began to notice that the look of sadness was becoming a frequent expression on the joyful child's face. "How about we gather some herds and then ye can go play." Rin smiled to the miko as they went off to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Songo wandered the forest wondering if she was ever going to find what she was looking for. Suddenly there was a snapping of twigs she quickly hid herself behind a tree. Taking a swift glance she had spotted her prey. A boar she and Inuyasha were hunting not too long ago. There was another snapping of twigs that caught not only her attention. But the boar's as well. She looked to see that it was the farmer, who was carelessly wandering about without Miroku. The man be gain walking towards the boar, she knew that there was a chance the boar would attack him or just run, but she couldn't take the risk. As she rushed from her hiding spot a flash if silver had already subdued it. Inuyasha moved away from the dead animal and looked to Songo with a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but just laugh at how much of a child he acted sometimes.

The farmer came up to them "where's Miroku?" Asked Songo the man looked behind him "I thought he was right behind me." And just as the two looked to the same direction Miroku appeared covered in leafs and mud. "Don't ask." He said with a disappointed look. "Whose idea was it to hunt this late anyway?" Songo laughed knowing full well it was his. "Looks like you fell in a hole." Inuyasha replied but all he got in response was a grunt. Inuyasha picked up the corpse "let's head back to camp and cook this thing I'm starving." Songo agreed with a nod. "I suggest we don't head that way." He pointed behind himself while using his staff to keep himself up. "Ha ha ha... you really did fall in a hole."Inuyasha laughed "It wasn't a hole it was a steep hill." He said not looking them in the eyes.

As they roasted the boar Miroku thought this would be the best time to ask the farmer a bit more about his dilemma. "Good sir." Already knowing what the monk was planning the farmer cut him off "I told you as much as I know. As soon as we get there you'll be able to do whatever it is to it." Shifting his plan just a little to ask a question that he may be able to finish. "I know, I just wanted to know how long the demon has be there." The man thought to himself for a while, the monk got the feeling that he was trying to not say too much. "I don't remember when, but I do know it appeared out of nowhere." Inuyasha looked from Miroku to Songo. "Is it only one demon? He asked the farmer but he grew silent "so were dealing with who knows how many then." "No I'm sure it is only one. It's the only one that's been getting our men killed. We thought nothing of it because we didn't know of it." The man took a quick glance at Inuyasha that didn't go unnoticed. "I don't want to lose my wife and the children." The man said as he clenched his fist to reduce the trembling." How did you escape?" Songo said as she handed out parts of the cooked boar.

"I waited till nught fall when it had gone back into the forest to slumber and that is when I ran." "Why didn't you take your wife and children with you?" Miroku asked the man but all he did was shake his head. "I couldn't my wife is too ill to make the travel and my girls wouldn't leave their mother. Call me a coward all you like but I had to it was the only way to get help." The man sobbed. Songo could feel the same sadness from him as she did herself. She looked over to Miroku who seemed ready to ask another question, but Songo didn't want to put the man through any more. "Alright why don't we finish our meal then get some rest." The man nodded to her and she smiled back before she glanced at Miroku who wasn't satisfied with the man.

Once the humans fell asleep Inuyasha found himself staring at the stars. And for the first time and a long time Inuyasha be gain thinking about his mother. It was weird he didn't know why he thought about her, she just popped into his head. But soon after he be gain thinking about his ass of a brother. He wondered what it would of been like if he wasn't alone. Would everything be different would he have meet Kikyo and Kaede would he have been pinned to that tree or even want that damn jewel. Inuyasha knew his thoughts right now weren't healthy in the slightest. Releasing a sigh caught the attention of his friend who was moving closer to him without him even knowing.

The monk watched his friend in silence for a while he seen the way Inuyasha was sitting and took note that for the past two days he hasn't been getting any better. Miroku could tell his friends wounds were not healing any more. And this news was only making him feel worse. If only he had been more careful, if only he had his wind tunnel his closes friend wouldn't be suffering right now. Then he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of that friend "How long are you going to stand there?" Miroku focused on Inuyasha who hadn't even looked back at him. "What do you mean I just got up?" He smiled to him as he closed the distance between them. "Tssk- sure whatever."

Miroku look down to the half breed wondering why he never complains about his injuries or anything for that matter. But more then that why he didn't blame him for what happen. "You're creeping me out damn-it stop." Miroku laughed "I'm just admiring you my dear friend." "Well cut it the hell out." Miroku laughed again before he sat beside the hanyo. "Tell me Inuyasha, how are your wounds coming along?" Inuyasha shifted a bit "nothing that I haven't dealt with before." He lied Inuyasha didn't want to tell him or anyone that he wasn't healing properly. The wounds on his body still burned somehow and he was damn sure there wasn't any poison in him.

The monk could see the pain he tried so hard to hide. "Inuyasha" "what" Miroku wanted to tell his friend to go back to the village and rest there since it was safer then the middle of the forest, but he knew his comrade all too well. "Get some sleep, it's my turn to be look out tonight any way." Inuyasha looked to him "I don't know if Songo would feel safe." "I would never hurt my dear Songo." He said dramatically "I wasn't saying anything about you hurting her. It be more of her hurting you." Miroku thought for a moment of what she would do to him if he tried anything while she slept. "I wouldn't dare do anything to her." Inuyasha chuckled as he watched the look on the monks face go from calm to frighten.

* * *

The sun finally rising over the forest was always a nice sight to the young wolf. As he walked further into the forest he could hear the sound of birds and the rustling of the bushes and leaves. This was his first time in these woods and already he was disappointed. He sighed at how much these woods looked like every other, nothing about this placed screamed dangerous or ominous in any aspect. "You guys sure this is the place?" he said as he looked to the two demons behind him. They both nodded to the lord and he released a long sigh. "And where did you two hear this from again?" he asked them as they began rethinking of how they heard of this place. "It was that guy who was passing through um kimiji?" one of them said "no his name isn't Kimiji it was umm Kimihi." Kouga sighed again at how they could forget the name of the man they were spending most of their time with while he was there. But he couldn't say anything because he couldn't recall the name of the yokai either.

"What was supposed to be so special about this forest again?" Kouga asked them. Hakkaku "the guy said on his way to our mountain he ran across a very powerful demon that's made this particular part of the forest its home."Ginta chimed in "and that this demon lives to challenge anyone brave enough to come here to a battle and if they win they may ask the demon for something in return." Kouga thought to himself for a moment a demon that would grant the wish of who ever could beat in battle must be a powerful demon. "What are you going to wish for Kouga?" Hakkaku asked him Kouga didn't know what he would wish for he only wanted to face someone that would give him the pleasure of a true battle. To be honest the wolf missed the days he traveled fighting Naraku's men. Even though he wouldn't admit it, but he also missed that half breed mutt. The two took his silence as his answer and kept their remaining thoughts to themselves.

The two followed after Kouga as he headed deeper into the forest till he came to an abrupt stop. To Kouga's surprise he spotted Inuyasha among the trees. Hmmp so that mutt must of heard of the demon as well. "Hey mutt long time no see." Kouga shouted but he didn't turn around instead he ignored him. Kouga could feel himself getting annoyed it had been so long since him and Inuyasha had seen each other and this was how he responded. "Hey" he shouted again but this time he got a reaction out of him. The white haired demon glanced at him for only a brief second but in that second he noticed a small child in his arms before they disappeared from the tree.

Kouga swore under his breath. "I don't think that was Inuyasha" said Ginta as he thought to himself "and what makes you so sure that it wasn't that mutt?" Kouga said "he looked a little too small to be Inuyasha and there's that kid he was holding." Ginta said as he compared the memory of Inuyasha to the demon they just seen. "It had to be him he's the only Inu hanyo in existence." Kouga said as he walked deeper into the forest thinking to himself once more.

 _No Inu demon would lay with a human to conceive a child, but then I could be wrong._

Inuyasha and his companions had finally arrived it to the village the man had traveled so far from. But something felt wrong about the village. The 3 of them couldn't figure out what but there was something about this man's home that didn't seem normal. People were walking around and chatting and going about their daily lives like nothing was wrong. "Is this your home sir?" asked Miroku the man nodded to him. "For a place being terrorized by a powerful demon you guys seem a bit relaxed." Inuyasha said as he began walking further into the village. "I must agree with my friend there. Why are the women and children walking around care free?" Miroku asked as him and Songo followed behind the man. "They believe that the demon isn't dangerous that it won't come back."

Miroku could feel like there was something else this man was hiding from them and it bothered him that he couldn't figure it out. Suddenly a little girl came up to Inuyasha with a giant smile on her face. She tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve "Mister demon you have such long and pretty hair just like my lady. Are you the one who's going to protect her now?" a women who could only be the child's mother grabbed her by the hand. "I apologies for bothering you." She said smiling to him "come now child leave the poor man alone." "But mama he looks just like the lady of the forest." The child said as she was led away by her mother.

Inuyasha was confused for a moment not at the child's behavior but at the mothers. He glanced around the village and found no one glaring at him, no one running away or trying to hide their children. The people of the village smiled to him and kept doing whatever they were doing. Miroku and Songo also noticed as well at the behavior as well. Miroku found his curiosity peaking at what the child had said about Inuyasha looking like the lady of the forest. "So this demon that you want us to deal with, where is it?" he asked the man that stood beside them in silence. "It's in the forest right over there." He pointed to the back of his village with his eyes cast to the ground. "I'll take you to the entrance." The man began leading them to the back of the village till he heard a voice from behind them. "Dear" they all turned around to see a frail looking women coming up to them with a little girl following right behind her.

The man ran up to the women and embraced her and the child. "What are you doing out of the house? Where's Nikou?" the wife and child had grim looks upon their faces. And then he realized what had happened "the lad- i mean the demon took her didn't she." They nodded "it was for the best" the women teared up. Miroku looked to Inuyasha and Songo. "Don't worry ma'am will get your daughter back. The women looked to Miroku as if he had just grew a second head. Tears started to pour down her face. "How far deep into the forest is the demon?" Songo asked them the women had a confused look on her face then she looked to her husband. "To deep that we villagers would travel but close enough for it to quickly get here if it wished." They nodded to the man as his wife looked baffled. "Follow the smell." The man said with a hint of guilt on his face as he began to lead his wife away she stared back at them unsure for why her husband had just told them the location of the demon.

As they made their way further into the forest song couldn't help but wonder why the man's wife believed it was for the best if this demon to take their child away. They walked for hours but didn't find a trace of the demon or the child. "Why does it feel like we been here before?" Songo said "because we have." Inuyasha said as he walked up to a nearby tree and pointed to a claw mark." I put this mark here the moment we entered the forest." "Whoever this demon is they must know were here." Said Miroku looking into the forest ahead of him. He sighed "so much for this being a simple task." "If only we could have asked for something of the child's we could of have Inuyasha track her." Inuyasha scowled at him "I'm not a damn blood hound." "Whatever you say my friend." Miroku shrugged with a small smile on his face. "Wait! The farmer said to follow the smell." Songo said placing the fire cat on her shoulder. "What smell though?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly inhaling for a moment he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary but then suddenly he caught the scent of something he would describe as different. He didn't know what it was, but something about it made his whole body relax.

"Do you have the scent?" asked Miroku he nodded to them before he walked off the trail past them. Then quickly followed after Inuyasha who seemed to be speeding up.

"Inuyasha slow down." Miroku said as he and Songo tried to keep up with their hanyo friend that seemed to be in a bigger hurry then before. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he wanted to find the source of the smell for some reason it became important to him. Suddenly he came to a complete stop when the scent became polluted with a very musky odor that he knew all too well. He sniffed the air but he couldn't track the scent any more. "damn" he said as Songo and Miroku finally caught up with them. "Did you lose the scent?" Miroku asked in between breaths. "Yea, the scents being over powered by WOLF stank." Inuyasha said and just as he was turning to his left Kouga emerged along with Hakkaku and Ginta. "The only Stank I smell is yours ya mutt."

"Kouga what are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he and Songo finally caught their breath. Kouga looked to the two humans beside Inuyasha. He looked past them thinking that he might see her but he knew she wasn't coming back. If she wasn't coming back for Inuyasha then she sure as hell wasn't coming back for him. "there's a story that says there's a demon that lives in these woods and if you can defeat it in battle it'll grant you a wish." Ginta said before Kouga could speak. "The man didn't say anything about there being any kind of demon like that in these woods." Songo said looking to Miroku. "Yea he didn't but then again he didn't tell us what was in these woods either." Said Inuyasha. "If you guys didn't know about the yokai then what are you guys here for?" Kouga asked

"That reminds me where's that kid you had earlier Inuyasha?" asked Hakkaku suddenly remembering earlier Kouga gripped up Inuyasha by the collar of his fire rat. "Why the hell were you ignoring me earlier when I went out of my way to say hello to your mangy ass." Inuyasha pushed him away "what the hell are you talking about?" Miroku and Songo looked to each other before they spoke aloud "the three of use just arrived not too long ago." Kouga looked over to Miroku confused "I saw this mutt sitting in a tree not too long ago." "I just got here and besides if I did see you I wouldn't have ran away." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kouga thought to himself for a moment recalling the person he had seen. "Are you sure you seen someone that looked like Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the three of them nodded. "Yeah we saw him with some kid and the moment he noticed us he took off." "That must have been the little girl that was taken from the village." Songo said Miroku nodded "no doubt about it."

Miroku looked to Inuyasha I wonder does that demon really look that much like Inuyasha for these three to have mistaken him for it? "Which way did you see it take off?" Kouga looked to Miroku with an uncertain expression on his face. "What is it?" Inuyasha snorted "you got lost or something." But the look on his face told them he guessed right. "How did you get lost?" Inuyasha smirked "yeah, yeah laugh it up mutt-face." "Kouga how long have you been in this forest?" Miroku asked him he thought for a second before he answered "a little over an hour or so." "It feels like we've been walking around in a circle for hours." Hakkaku said as he slumped over.

Could that have been it Miroku thought to himself, could Kouga's encounter with that yokai be the reason were all walking in a circle. But how would that be possible unless. Miroku took his hand and began to grope Songo. Smack! Everyone turned around to see a giant hand print on the left side of his face. "Now isn't the time for your perverted games monk." Inuyasha said "I'm not asleep?" "Did you think this was one of your perverted dreams?" Miroku shook his head. "No I'm just curious as to how we all been put under the same trick." "What do you mean monk?" asked Kouga "I believe that your encounter with that look alike could have made it set off some kind of hallucination to keep us away from its den."

Kouga believed that could be it. They didn't start walking in circles till they seen what he thought was Inuyasha. "Well if this is all an illusion then how do we break free from it?" Miroku thought to himself be he couldn't find a solution. "What about that scent you were following Inuyasha?" he shook his head to Songo. "I lost it, his scent over powered it." He said as he pointed to Kouga "what are you talking about? What scent?" he asked "Inuyasha was following the scent of the yokai that lives in the forest." Songo answered "How could you lose it" he snorted at the half breed "well maybe if you didn't smell so bad I would still be able to smell it." Inuyasha shouted in annoyance. Miroku and Songo were surprised just as he was for his sudden outburst.

"What was the smell" Kouga asked ignoring the annoyance in his friend's voice. "It smelt" he stopped for a second to think of what it was he actually smelled he closed his eyes and tried to recall the scent. "Pleasant. A comforting Sweet smell." Kouga looked to the hanyo wondering if what he was describing even real. But if it was a scent that was recently here he would find it even if the mutt face couldn't. Kouga closed his eyes as he sniffed the air hoping that it would help him heighten his senses. A few minute had past and Kouga still couldn't find what Inuyasha had described to him, "are you sure you smelt something. Because I'm not smelling a thing but you." Inuyasha shot him a quick glare "maybe it found a way to hide it" Ginta said. Miroku thought that could be the case and if it was there was no way they could find this yokai with its power of illusion over them.

Unexpectedly Kouga got a whiff of something that wasn't there before. "I think I got something and it doesn't smell half bad." He said as he started walking off not caring if they followed him or not. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a different part of the forest. As they continued onward Inuyasha, Ginta and Hakkaku could smell the scent as well "we must be getting closer cause the scent is getting stronger." Inuyasha said "Kouga your tails wagging like crazy." Hakkaku said pointing at it. "What!?" he looked down at his tail "crap it won't stop." He said mostly to himself.

After what seemed like an hour they finally got to a clearing they noticed a giant tree that was surrounded by small white bell shaped flowers. "Was this what you guys were smelling?" Songo asked as she took a deep breath. It was such a pleasant scent nearly all of them were taken aback by the aroma that the flowers had. However Miroku had noticed the disappointed look in Inuyasha's face when he laid eye a one the flowers. "What do you want?" said a small voice coming from the hollow hole in the center of the tree. "Are you Nikou?" Miroku asked the little girl that poked her head out of the hole. "Y-yes." Songo smiled to her "we've come to take you home back to your mother and father." Nikou eyes began to water "No! I can't go back." She cried "don't worry we'll get you back to your family safely." Miroku said. "Is the lady of the forest here with you?" the little girl shook her head.

Kirara transformed and Songo jumped onto her back "Songo be careful we don't know where the yokai could be." "I will" she flew over to Nikou and held out he hands. "Come-on your safe." The girl shook her head fiercely "No!" "Songo move!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly something was falling from the top of the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the young yokai landed in the giant tree, She tried to find a way to make the little girl feel better. She placed the child down and remained silent thinking that specking would only upset the child. She glanced around her hole in the tree that she used as her home for quite some time. "Lady Mira I'm hungry." The girl hiccuped as she whipped her eyes. The women turned around to her. "I'm so sorry I forgot you haven't eaten yet." She looked over her room to find something but she had nothing to eat here at all, she forgot herself that she ate the last of the deer meat yesterday. The little girl had a small smile on her face this was always like the lady of the forest, she was like a shy child herself. "Ahh I have nothing here." She sighed "I'll have to go and get something. What would you like?" she said staring down at her. Nikou though for a moment before she spoke "umm anything my lady." Sumira frowned she hated when the children called her my lady. "Well I'll figure something out."

"Stay here while I go and get something to feed you." She knew that the child wouldn't be able to leave even if she wanted to, there was no way for her to get down from this giant tree. "Will you be alright by yourself?" she asked the child unsure that leaving her here by herself at a time like this was right. Nikou nodded to the hanyo smiling to her trying to set her mind at ease that she was alright with the decision to take her and leave their home behind. "If anyone shows up I want you to yell okay." The yokai patted the child on her head and the child answered with a smile. Sumira picked up a huge jug before she looked back at the child with a smile then left.

Sumira wondered what she should get for their meal tonight. "Maybe I should get fish. Nikou seemed to love eating a lot of fish whenever I brought some to the village for her and the other children." She nodded to herself believing that her decision would put a smile on the child's face. She traveled to a nearby stream she would get the fish from. She leaned down and drank from the stream "ah nothing like such cold water." She placed the jug into the stream and when she thought it was full she placed it off to the side. She rolled up the hem of her kimono and selves then began to fish.

After what seemed like an hour the young hanyo was quite happy with her catch she knew Nikou would be happy with so much fish to eat. She tide up the fish and picked up the jug. As she was making her way back to the tree she caught the scent of something that almost smelt familiar. Suddenly the image of that silver haired yokai from a year ago popped into her head. Sumira found herself running at full speed back to the child.

She could see the top of her tree in sight. With full force she leapt from the cliff on to the branches of her tree. As she was moving through the leaves and branches of the giant tree she suddenly realized that the scent she smelled wasn't the same to the demon she remembered. However she would kill anyone who dared to touch the child, that is what she promised her. Pushing leaves out of the way she could see clearly to the foot of her tree where six strangers stood. Her sharp eyes washed over all of them till they stopped on one.

He had long silver hair with such fierce amber eyes. Her eyes looked to the top of his head were fluffy silver ears were perked up. He looked just like her, she like him. As she stared at his ears she couldn't help but reach up to her own. Her tail peeked out from under her kimono and started to wag. "Wait he doesn't have a tail." She whispered to herself as her tail became uncontrollable. Sumira could feel an emotion seeping out from some small deep part of her. However that feeling was short lived the moment the human women jumped onto the fire cat and attempted to get close to Nikou. My promise shall not be undone by anyone even the like of them. Not giving it a second though Sumira hurled the jug she almost forgotten about at the human women. "NO!" "Sango watch out!" the male hanyo shouted to the human woman.

With such speed and swiftness Sango grabbed the child with one hand and used her hiraikotus to shield them from the jug of water. Within the time it took for the jug to break Sumira was already leaping at her. Sango braced herself the moment she seen a white blur coming towards her. Sumira slammed into the gigantic boomerang, The demon slayer pushed against her hiraikotus, Sumira sprung off of it. Noticing the demon was in mid-air she threw her boomerang at her with full force. Aware of the incoming weapon Sumira rolled back in the air and swiftly swung her tail with just enough strength that the boomerang was knocked out of her way like a toy. Sango watched as her hiraikotsu pierced the tree and became stuck.

The young hanyo landed on her tree and pushed forward to Sango and Nikou. Kirara quickly managed to avoid the incoming demon. "Lady!" the child shouted in fear when she seen Sumira landed on the ground on all four. Miroku, Kouga and his comrades prepared themselves for battle but not Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" Miroku said as he looked over to his friend. The half-breed just stood there with a face the monk could only describe as awed. The moment she stood up was when he understood the reason his friend had such a look on his face. He lowered his staff as he stared at her almost in a trance.

"Inuyasha, she looks just like you." Miroku whispered to his friend. Inuyasha heard the monk but couldn't bring himself to speck. However Sumira wasn't in the mood for their gawking while they still had Nikou. "I'm only going to say this once, give back the child if you do not wish to see what your insides look like." She growled at them. The child's fist clenched kirara's fur, this wasn't the first time she seen Sumira act this way but still each time it still scared her. She liked it better when Lady Sumira didn't act this way that's why she agreed to leave the village early.

"You must be the lady of the forest." Miroku asked but she did not respond. He could tell by the look in her mismatched color eyes that she wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. So he got down to the point "we wont be giving the child back to you.' The moment he said that Sumira bared her fangs and claws as her ears tucked into her hair. "We're taking her-"however before he could finish what he was going to say she lunged forward. Quickly returning to his senses Inuyasha knocked Miroku out of the way and clashed with the women.

He pressed against her hands with his own. He wanted to subdue her with brute strength, but he couldn't bring himself to give it a 100%. He could feel the strength behind this girl, she wasn't one to be half assing around with. But even if he wanted to he couldn't, he could feel the burning and sharp pain again. Sumira could feel this half breed lightening up and then caught the scent of poison on him.

Poison? Was he poisoned she thought as she over powered the demon. Kouga could see Inuyasha faltering and wasted no time aiding him. Kouga quickly swapped at her and just as quick as him she pushed herself back dodging his assault. She slid back causing the flower around her to up root from the ground around her. She clicked her tongue. But just as she put her attention back on Kouga he was upon her. Shit he's fast she thought she leaned back to dodge him again still she wasn't fast enough to get out of striking range. Kouga clawed at her tearing both layers on her kimono and leaving claw marks in her stomach.

Damn she said to herself as she slid further back and just then she could see 3 talisman flying towards her. She noticed a piece of the broken jug on the ground near her feet. Swiftly she kicked it up into the air and used her tail to send it colliding with one of his talisman. And somehow managed to dodge the remaining two. Miroku found that to be quite entertaining.

However dodging talismans weren't her biggest problem. Kouga assaulted her and she was unable to keep avoiding them she had to go on the offensive. Kouga aimed at her chest noticing her slow down. This will stop her he thought. The women used her right arm to block the hit but tearing the selves of her kimono down to the shoulder. Suddenly Kouga heard a bone cracking noise coming from her hand and noticed the marks on her arm. He seen these marks before so immediately he knew what that meant. Poison.

She thrusted her hand forward trying to aim for his throat. He quickly jumped back a few feet away from her recalling that _his_ poison and whip could be extremely lethal on contact. How did he know about my poison claws she thought as she watched him put distance between them.

Inuyasha noticed the marks on her arm as well he reached his hand to Tessaiga but couldn't bring himself to draw it. Miroku could see the confliction his friend was having. To find another half-breed that was just like him and to have to fight to the death before they could ever exchange names. "No" everyone turned their attention to the scream of the little girl that was with Sango upon Kirara's back. "No my lady" the little girl yelled as she pulled on kirara's mane causing her to growl and shake. "No please stop." Sango said trying to calm the little girl before she fell off.

And as she feared the girl pulled away from Sango and fell right off kirara's back. Kirara grabbed her by her kimono but the child slipped right through them "No!" The yokai screamed. She ran past Kouga but wasn't fast enough to make it to the child. She was falling like a rock. She wasn't going to make it she wasn't fast enough. But right before the child hit the ground Inuyasha caught the child. She clung to him as she cried. Sumira fell to her knee tears streaming down her face as she used her hand to cover up her sobs.

They all noticed the reaction the women had for the child and began to question what was really happening. The naked child squirmed out of Inuyasha's awkward hold and ran towards the yokai. The women embraced the child. She held the little girl tightly and brushed the back of her head trying to sooth the crying child and herself. "Everything is fine." She said as she pressed her face into the child's hair. "For someone who's been killing villagers and kidnapping their children you sure do seem attached to that child." Miroku said. The young women looked up to him from the child with a looked of anger and confusion.

"What do you speck of monk? I have done no such crime." She held the child protectively " we were told you kidnapped Nikou and were killing off the villagers." Sango said taking the clothing from kirara. The women was confused "lady Mira would never do anything like that. She protects the village from monsters." Nikou said glaring at Sango. She protects the village? Inuyahsa thought as he once again found himself without words. "We were told by this girl's father that a demon had made its home here." The women nodded "yes it has over by the waterfall and that is why I'm taking Nikou and parting from this place."

"Hold on you're just going to take the girl away from her family and not even try to protect the rest of the village." Kouga said "if she was going to do that then why protect the village at all?" Hakkaku said to Gentta. "There is no need for me to protect what is already dead." She said with a straight face. "What the hell do you mean, there all still alive and kicking. You can't write them off just because you can't handle the demon that moved in." Inuyasha yelled . She may look like him but she was a coward he thought.

She stared at Inuyasha she was confused why was he so mad. "Are you calling me a coward?" She shouted back. "Hell yeah." "Just because I do not wish to endanger Nikou life that makes me a coward. I could see if more lives were in danger then I would gladly fight for the territory but -" "wait what do you mean does the village lives not count to you." The demon slayer said anger flashing across her face. Miroku stopped to think as they were bickering. Could it truly be that the village was never really there? The monk was putting everything that didn't make sense up till now together. The way the man presents felt when he showed up to their village. The way Miroku lost him in the forest, the look on the villager's face. Miroku could hear them telling the women how cruel it was to let them fend off a demon if she had been protecting them for all this time. But he finally broke from thought when he heard her say "they were always dead."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that they were all just spirits." Sumira said to them they all looked taken aback. "What!?" The little girl nodded "everyone in the village at the moment died a very long time ago." "Hold on then if they're dead then." "Why do they look so alive?" The women finished Sango's thought. "I simple gave them form. You see the village was attacked by yokai and I so happened to catch wind of the attack. I killed off the attackers but I fear I was too late to save them all." The little girl clung tighter to the yokai. "The only ones to survive the attack were children. Since I couldn't raise the children more likely I didn't think I should be. I made agreement with the spirits that as long as I remained in these woods they could feed off of my energy and in return they take the form of the villagers and raise the children."

"What happened to the other children then?" Asked Kouga "they all left. A group of monks came passing through a month ago. They knew right from the start something was wrong with the people here. So I told them what I told you. Since they were sympathetic to the action I was taking they agreed to take the children to a safer better place. So they did." Sumira smoothed the child's hair back. " However Nikou was very sick at the time and there was no way she would have survived the trip. So the monks said that they would come back for her." "I don't want to go with them. I'd rather stay with you lady Sumira." Sumira smiled to the child "my life is not a life for you." The hanyo looked back over to Miroku "however before the monks could return a demon made his way to this area. I don't know how I know but I can just tell it's after me." "So that's why you want to take Nikou. But why did her father want us to stop you." Asked Miroku. "it could be because he know's that once I leave the village would cease to exist. And they all will finally move on." Sumira sighed "so he might not want to say goodbye just yet."

"Papa just doesn't want me to be alone. But what papa doesn't understand is as long as lady Mira is with me I'll never be lonely." The little girl smiled up to the half-breed and she smiled back halfheartedly. Sango walked over to Sumira and Nikou slowly. Sumira quickly looked up to the woman with a freighting face but quickly regretted it the moment she noticed that all she was doing was handing her back the child's clothing. " I apologies for earlier." Sango said as she lowered her head "as do I " said Miroku. Sumira blinked a few times confused, this was the first time humans – besides the children she knew- apologized for something. "I guess I should too." Kouga said as he rubbed the back of his head casting his eyes away from them. She knew there was no reason to be mad at them they were only trying to do the right thing. Which was a first she has ever seen in this land, for demons and humans to team up to save a child that they didn't even know. "It's alright. You all were just trying to save Nikou so that's all that matters to me." she smiled to them. "Aren't you mad? We did try to take you out and we didn't even try to hear your side of things." Said Gentta "well I'm still a little bit testy but I, myself didn't even let sir Monk finish." Sumira said as she stood in-between the strangers and Nikou helping her get dressed, not even caring about her own clothing. "What do you mean us? You two didn't help at all. Where the hell were you guys anyway?" Kouga yelled at them. "I will admit you are forgiving us a little too quickly." Miroku said "This is just how lady Mira is. She is always quick to forgive." Nikou said as she walked around Sumira properly dressed.

"She doesn't have a single mean bone in her body." She said with a giant smile on her face. "I wouldn't say all that. I did try to hurt and kill them just a few moment ago Nikou." The girl turned around to the white haired half-breed "I believe you wouldn't have killed them. And even if you had hurt them you would have felt bad about it hours from now." Mira was silent she knew the girl was right she didn't have it in her to kill – not that she wouldn't if the situation called for it.

* * *

 **Authors notes: I had misspelled Sango so many times, I hadn't noticed till i went to look up how to spell the name of her weapon. (kinda feel a little embarrassed)**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone could see the great care the yokai had for the little human child. "So what are you going to do now?" Kouga asked Sumira. She looked to him then to Nikuo. "I'm going to let her say her goodbyes to her father then I'm going to find a home for her." Miroku and the others could see that the child was against leaving her side. "what are you all going to do since you all came all this way. Which I must apologize for as well." Sumira said as she slightly bowed her head.

"your quiet polite and well mannered for a demon." Said the monk, Sumira tilted her head to the side finding what the monk said quite confusing. She then thought about her encounters with other yokai and humans. "Why would I be ill mannered? Not all of us act so savagely." "I apologize for being rude with my question. However that does kindly hint at you not being raised in the wilds. Are you perhaps royalty?" Miroku asked.

But all Sumira did was stare blankly at the monk and for a slight moment Miroku could of sworn he seen a look of uncertainty cross the female hanyo's face. "Excuse me, but i must get Nikuo to the village to say her last goodbyes." Sumira lifted the child in her arms and went ahead to the village.

"That was strange." Miroku said to himself "what was with the questions?" Sango asked, they all looked to the monk as he stared at the direction Sumira had left in. "I don't know, but for some reason i get the feeling theirs something about her."

entering the village Inuyasha noticed Nikuo with her mother and father. It seemed as if she had spoken with her father and reassured his spirit that everything was going to be okay. "So this whole village is comprised of nothing but souls of the dead villagers." Kouga said as he watched villagers walking by. "yes, that would explain why everything felt so off the moment we arrived." said Miroku as he to glanced upon the children that were playing around the well in the center of the village. "Yeah, and the reason that none of them were afraid of me." Inuyasha said as he glanced around as well.

As Sango was looking around she noticed that Sumira wasn't among the villagers."Where did Lady Sumira go?" she asked as she looked over to Miroku and Inuyasha. "Lady Mira might have went back to here tree to gather the remaining bell flowers." Sango turned to see Nikuo along with her father approaching them. "Why would she need those flowers?" asked Ginta "Lady Mira uses the flowers to treat fevers. Also that tree she uses as a home has a lot of different herbs growing at its root". "Which is the reason she made it her home." Nikuo's father added.

'So she's a healer" Miroku couldn't hide his amazement of how this hanyo was more then meets the eye. "She took care of the children whenever injured or sick." Said the father with a hint of compassion in his voice which didn't go unnoticed. Miroku couldn't quite understand why this man tried to get her killed instead of trying to protect her. If she had been protecting this village for so long why did he want her to leave now.

Inuyasha walked over to the man and stared down at him "why do you speak about her with such affection when you were the one who brought us here to get rid of her." it seemed that Inuyasha too could tell that something didn't make sense. The mans faced became covered in pain and couldn't bring himself to look the hanyo in the eyes. The little girl pushed at Inuyasha "papa would never do anything that would try and hurt the Lady Mira." Nikuo glared up at the half breed. "Were not trying to say your father was trying to hurt lady Sumira. We just wanted to know the real reason he brought us here." Said Miroku trying to calm down the child.

The man looked down at his little girl and ruffled her hair. "Nikuo you should spend a little more time with your mother and sister before the Lady of the forest comes back." The child thought for a moment and believed it to be a good idea since this was going to be the last time she would ever see them again. Nikuo nodded to her father and grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve. He looked down to the human child only to be met with determined eyes.

"Come with me." she said as she lead the hanyo away from his friends to the place where her mother and sister were. When the Nikuo and Inuyasha were no longer in ear shot the man looked to the group of strangers. "So what was the reason for you to bring us all the way here? Miroku asked with a stern face "I do care for the lady of the forest, I truly do but I had no choice but to do what it said." he looked over his shoulder be fore back to the group. "What do you mean had no choice?" asked Sango however before he could say another word Sumira appeared from the trees and was making her way over towards them. The moment he saw her his eyes fell to the ground. They all looked in the direction the man had been gazing at just seconds before he fell silent. The monk looked back to the farmer, he couldn't understand why he didn't want the hanyo to know.

Inuyasha watched as Nikuo hugged her mother and sister goodbye. He sighed to himself and then suddenly smelt the pleasant scent from before, turning around he seen Sumira walking out of the forest with a wooden box. She was wearing a black and white checkered kosode with a grey obi instead of her silver and black layered spider silk kimono. "It seems like its time." he looked down to the child only to catch her trying to hold back her tears. There was nothing he could say to the child to make her feel better, she was leaving her family behind to live. Inyasha took her hand and began to head over to his friends. He opened his mouth to say something "Your just like Lady Mira right?" Nikuo asked him."What of it?" he replayed to the girl."Since you two are the alike you'll let her stay with you and your friends right" Inuyasha was surprised by the comment and stopped walking. He found himself looking over to the hanyo who was now talking to Sango."What makes you so sure she would even want to come with us?"

"She has no place to go and she'll end up all alone since she knows no one else in this land." Inuyasha quickly looked down to the girl. So she was never from the west, that's why he never heard of another Inu half-breed wondering around the lands of the west. "Maybe she wants to-" "No, I know that she doesn't want to be alone. I don't want her to be alone. That's why I don't want to leave her side but" the child tried so hard to hold back her tears, but she couldn't stop them from spilling over. "I know she can't protect me and herself. I know that I'd would only get in the way and Lady would try and save me only to get hurt." Inuyasha could tell Nikuo was specking from her past experience with the female hanyo. "But you can protect her from the demons that come for her." He knew that being a half-breed lead to other yokai wanting to kill you for just being alive.

Nikuo was such a caring child she was just like another Rin he thought as he placed a hand on her head. He looked over to Sumira only to make eye contact with her. She looked down to the child then back to him, he found himself tensing up. _Could she be thinking that i mad the child cry!_? He thought however instead of receiving a glare he saw her eyes soften which made his heart flutter. He turned his head way trying to calm himself down a bit. What the hell was that? he thought to himself before the child grabbed his attention. "Will you let her stay with you?" she asked one more time.

Inuyasha clicked his tongue he knew he couldn't really turn down the little girls request and beside a small part of him wanted the lady of the forest with him. "Tsk- Fine" the little girl tears were now dried and her face was filled with joy. "But she has to want to come along with us. I don't wanna take away her freedom." Nikuo nodded eagerly and dragged Inuyasha by the hand back to the group.

Nikuo released Inuyasha's hand and clung to Sumira who was still staring at the almost identical hanyo. "Inuyasha, now that your back I should inform you that Sango and I have decided that it would be a nice idea to help Lady Sumira find a home for Nikuo." Miroku said with a smile, Inuyasha looked from his friends to Sumira then the child who was smiling uncontrollably. "Alright" he said as he looked off to the side not wanting to make any more eye contact with them. "So then we should be off then." Miroku said still looking at his hanyo friend. "Yes" Sumira said as she took the child's hand and began walking to the entrance of the village.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga and his companions began to follow after them. However Miroku looked to the man who was staring desperately at him hoping that he wouldn't leave just yet. "It seems like you still have something more you would like me to know." The man looked around again before he moved closer to the monk. "You have to be careful." The monk looked to the man "Why? what is it? Why did you bring me and my friends here?"

"I was told to get the lady out of the forest." Miroku was confused "Why? its not like theirs anything around here that a demon would want." "He told me to do it. He was going to kill the remaining children, kill Nikuo if i didn't find away to get her to leave the forest before the new moon." the mans voice had gotten lower like he didn't want anyone else to hear even though they were the only two left there.

"Why before the new moon? Does Lady Sumira turn human as well?" The man shook his head" I do not know, whenever a new moon came she and the children would hide away in the forest." Miroku began to think to himself did the person want to catch Sumira when she as at her weakest? "I don't know who that yokai is all I know is he would kill anyone to get what he wants done." The monk had a shocked look on his face "Why didn't you tell her about this yokai?" he shook his head. "If she finds out, he'll find out that I spoke of this and he'll kill all of the children." He began to sob "then what does this demon want with Sumira?" but before the old man could answer Miroku , his body became transparent and took the form of what Miroku would describe as "a Shinidamachu." The Eel like creature circled around Miroku while it held onto a small white orb before it joined the rest of the creatures that flew off into the sky.

The monk walked out of the village to see that everyone was staring up into the sky were the creature were starting to fade away. Nikuo was waving her hands frantically, they knew she was waving goodbye to her family and friends. "What took you so long monk?" asked Inuyasha the monk didn't want to tell them what the man had said to him before he departed because he himself didn't truly understand the whole length of the situation. "A few of the villagers want to thank me for tagging alone with Lady Sumira as she finds a nice home for Nikuo." Miroku lied with a smile. "Which reminds me Kouga what are you guys planning on doing now that you know that your goal was a lie." He asked turning them away from himself.

Kouga crossed his arms and began thinking to himself he knew that it was to good to be true, but he really wanted some of it to be. He opened his eyes and found Sumira staring at him. "Well not all of it was a lie."He smirked, Sumira was confused as to why he was smirking at her. "I guess me and the guys are going to head back home." "Ah so you guys aren't going to come along then?" asked Sango "I hope not."Inuyasha said as he covered his noes "Nah,I'm going to head home and wash mutt-faces stank off." Said Kouga, he could hear the hanyo clicking his tongue.

The wolf looked to Sumira "Mira if we ever run into each other again I hope to get a better fight." He grinned toward her "That's Lady Sumira to you!" Nikuo shouted to Kouga. "I look forward to it pack leader Kouga." she gave a coy smile before she slightly bowed her head. Kouga's tail began to twitch wildly "Kouga your tail." Ginta pointed out, a small blush crossed his face as he noticed it as well. "Lady Mira your tail is wagging as well." Said Nikuo who had a disapproving look on her face. Everyone noticed that with her new clothing her tail was now more visible. Her tail was longer then what they had seen when she used it to knock Sango's boomerang away.

Inuyasha looked at Sumira's tail, it reminded him of Sesshomaru's. Now with his brother in his mind a small drop of fear raised up in his chest. He knew how much his half brother hated the fact that they're father produced a half-breed. Even though they don't fight like they use to doesn't mean that he cares deeply or at all for his existence. Which made him ponder the question, what would the lord of the west do when he see's another inu hanyo walking around.


	5. Chapter 5

As night fell on they're third day of looking for a place for Nikuo to call home, the group decided to make camp for the night. Sumira watched as Sango made the camp fire that she herself wood fail at on multiple accounts when she and the children would camp outside of the village. The eldest of the children would make the fire as he laughed at how bad she was at it. A smile slipped onto her face as she recalled the time she spent with the other children. She missed them so much but in her heart she knew that letting them go was the best choice she could make for them. No yokai is fit to raise a human child she though as her eyes landed on Nikuo who she found to almost always be by Inuyasha's side when they made camp.

Sumira wasn't really concerned that she found another person to talk to, Inuyasha was some what gentle to the child even though his tone was quite rough. Still it was just this child warmed up quickly to yokai which she found to still be quite odd for the human child.

"Lady Sumira" a voice broke her from her thoughts and she found Sango staring at her with her little fire cat upon her shoulder. "I'm going to head off to a nearby stream to catch some fish would you like to come along?" Sumira didn't want to wait by the fire for someone else to get her and Nikuo something to eat. "I shall come along and help." She rose from the ground swiping the dirt from her clothing.

Noticing Sumira standing up the child quickly made her way over to the two women. "I want to come as well." she said swaying her arms back and forth. "No, stay here with them." she pointed to Miroku and Inuyasha with her chin. The small child pouted. "fine" Sumira patted the girls head then left with Sango to find the nearby stream.

As the two women walked in silence Sango couldn't help but stare at the hanyo. This was her first time seeing a female Inu half-breed, since there weren't a lot of Inu yokai and Inuyasha being the only half-breed of that kind -well not anymore. Were all Inu yokai beautiful? Sango thought unaware at how uncomfortable Sumira was with her eyes digging into her. Sumira coughed hopping Sango would get the hint, and she did "Sorry lady Sumira." The hanyo sighed heavily with a frown on her face, she hated when people would put lady in front of her name. She herself didn't know why it bothered her so much. "Is something the matter?" Sango asked Sumira said nothing the huntress didn't want to press her so she decided to leave it at that.

They had made it a stream that Sango had flown over with kirara earlier. The two began fishing in silence, Sango usually didn't mind the silence but she and Sumira had been traveling together for the past 3 days and she still felt like the hanyo disliked her. "Lady- " "please could you stop with the lady crap." The yokai stood up with a frown on her face and a fish in both hands. "Lady this, Lady that. I'm tired of people calling me by that." The human woman stood there with a surprised look on her face. Realizing that she snapped at her the hanyo bowed her head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just aggravated at how quick human or yokai can give a title to someone they don't know but assume they are better them them."

Sango didn't understand why the young yokai thought bad about people giving her titles. "I don't think they call you that thinking you are better them. It is that they have a greater respect for you and they want you to know that." Sumira sighed she knew what Sango meant but she herself couldn't shake the feeling that it gave her whenever someone called my lady or even the title lady of the forest. She considered herself to be like everyone else. "Well could I ask you and the monk to stop calling me Lady Sumira. I would like it if you just refer to me as Sumira or Mira." she said as she kept her eyes to the water. Sango didnt know why that it would offend her but she didn't want t make the hanyo anymore uncomfortable. "of course La- I mean Sumira."

A small smile on her face now she tossed the fish on to the land. Sango looked into her net that she was using and noticed that she wasn't getting as many fish as the hanyo who was just using her bare hands and tossing them on to pile she didn't even know was there. "Sumira I think we've gathered enough." The young yokai looked to the pile of fish that was flailing around on the sore. "I guess that is enough." she dropped the ones in her hands and stepped out of the water.

Nikuo was sitting down by the fire next to Inuyasha who was talking to the monk about how they should try one of the villages that they had visited a while back when they were on there journey to stop Naraku. The child wondered who this person they spoke of was. She looked over to the trees hopping to see lady Mira with a ton of fish. "Nikuo" the child looked over to see the monk smiling at her. Even though she only knew the monk for a few days she knew when he wanted to ask something that had to deal with her hanyo guardian.

"yes sir monk"she answered him "I was wondering how long you and Lady Sumira been together." The little girl thought for a moment and tried to recall how long it had been since Lady Mira had pulled her from her burning home. "I don't really know exactly how long, but I know I have been with her long enough to consider her to be another mother." The child smiled to herself as she thought back to the days were Lady Mira would sing her to sleep when ever she had a nightmare.

The monk and the male hanyo looked at the girl as she revisited days long past. They could tell that Sumira meat the world to the young child and the same could be said about her. "Nikuo do you remember the day we left the village you told Iuyasha here that Lady Sumira wasn't from this land. Do you know exactly where she came from?" Miroku asked the child hopping to get more insight on the female half-breed.

Returning to the present the little girl placed her hand to her chin in a thinking manner and spoke "No, Mira has never told me where she was from precisely, but she had gave little hints to us." The monk felt like this cold be of use to find out who was after her. Inuyasha didn't understand why his friend was asking these questions but he felt that there was something deeper going on in the monks mind.

"Could you tell me?" he asked Nikuo "well she would often say she would complain about how hot the west was, and she would often say how beautiful the land of the west was." Miroku let out a deep sigh, neither of those things had shed any light on where the hanyo was from. "Sometimes when she would be in a deep sleep she would murmur things." The little girl leant closer to the monk and Inuyahsa "like what?" "She would call out to her mother and say the west is just how she described. and other times she's calling out another name." "Do you remember the name?" Nikuo nodded she glanced around before whispering "Tsubame. She would often call for that person to help her out of the snow."

Sumira must talk quite often in her sleep both the men thought "You guys want to know what I think" the child said with a bright grin on her face "What" asked Inuyasha this time, the girl looked to him "I think Lady Mira could be a princess and Tsubame is her prince" a blank look crossed over the twos face. Inuyasha quickly brushed it off as the child imagination however Miroku didn't brush it off as his friend. "What makes you believe that shes a princess?" He asked her, she quickly stood up "Well for one her pretty kimono that she had and how silky smooth her hair is" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "and the way she acts." Miroku chuckled at the child "maybe you could be right" he patted the girls head.

The hanyo wished the monk didn't feed into the child delusions. Inuyasha heard bushes moving and turned to look in the direction of the trees to catch Sango and Sumira and Kirara coming out of the dark into the light of the fire. He could smell the fish that they brought back with them. Nikuo jumped up and down at the sight of the fish that Sango was carrying in her net. "Shall we eat" Sumira said as she held a few branches in her arms.

As thy ate Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha told the stories of there vast adventure with they're friends to stop a half-breed from trying to take over the west. Sumira and Nikuo found their tells to be quiet amazing. The more they told the more Nikuo believed that Lady Mira was in the perfect hands. once there tells were done and the fish were gone it was time for them to call it a night. Inuyasha kept watch over his group as they slept, he stared up at the night sky as the stars shined down over them.

He could feel a sharp burning pain in his chest again but it was getting worse these past couple nights. It felt as if it was growing in him like it had a life of its own. He couldn't bare to tell his friends for fear they might blame themselves even though it was his fault for not paying more attention. his mind wondered back to that day.

 _Miroku! Inuysha yelled as he seen the giant spider yokai dropping down from above them. he couldn't swing his sword for fear that he might hit the monk so before he could realize what was happening the hanyo through himself between his human friend and the demon. The spider clapped down on the half-breed._

Sumira slowly opened her eyes, she was sleeping peacefully before she caught the scent of poison. This was the third night she smelt it, the smell was getting stronger and harder for her to ignore. She knew the hanyo was poisoned, that he knew as well and that he had yet to tell hid friends who she believed to be his closes in the world. She sat up looking at the back of Inuyasha as he looked up at the stars, She looked up at the sky but could not see why it was so fascinating to him.

Sumira glanced down at the child who she wrapped up in her tail sleeping peacefully. Carefully she removed her tail from around the child and opened up the wooden box she had brought with them. The young yokai searched through the box and picked up two flowers and a small stone bowl and walked over to Inuyahsa. Catching the scent of Sumira which he still couldn't describe to himself. He looked over his shoulder as she walked closer to him "is there something you want?" she didn't say any thing as she came close. The male hanyo felt nervous for some strange reason. He watch as she sat down beside him this was the closes they ever were not counting the time he and her were enemies.

This close he could see the light red marking at the corner of her different color eyes, her sent this close was sweeter more pleasant then from afar he thought. "Inuyasha" this was the first time she had ever said his name. He didn't know why but he could feel his heart flutter by the way she said his name so softly. what the hell he thought shaking his head mentally. what is this? he said to himself, suddenly he felt the pain again but stronger. He fought himself to hide the pain he was feeling from his face so that Sumira wouldn't see. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at his face.

"Inuyasha I know you don't wish to ask for help, but I am offering it and i will not take no for an answer." He looked to the female yokai that held two flowers in front of her face."I'm fine i can handle a little poison" he said sweat dripping from his face " I know you don't wish to worry your friends but keep this up and you'll die and the grief your pack will have will be unbearable. So tell me is you pride really worth there grief." he looked down knowing what she said was true "How can you help me?" he asked, she showed him a purple flower "eat this and" he looked down at the strange smelling flower "What is it?" She huffed at how instead of doing what she said he wanted to ask questions. "Its called aconite also know as wolf's bane or queen of all poisons." He move away from the flower he heard of it, it was a very deadly poison. why and the hell would she be holding onto something like that he thought.

"Don't worry I believe i used this before" "You BELIEVE you used this before!?" He shouted before she quickly put her free hand over his mouth. "Trust me Inuyasha I will not hurt you in anyway." He nodded to her, Sumira broke the stem from the purple flower and place in the small stone bowl. The yokai showed him the second plant it was a bell shaped flower like the ones that surrounded her tree. "This is lily of the valley" she tore apart the flower and placed it in the bowl as well she grabbed a near by rock and started to grind the flowers together. She bit he finger and squeezed drops of blood into the bowl.

Inuyasha was curious as to why she put blood into it "before i give you this i need to know where the poison was injected." "My chest" he replied "show me" she said "there isn't a scare" "Just show me" the male hanyo undid his fire rat and showed his chest to her. Sumira placed her finger on his chest, her fingers were warm to the touch. She then moved her face closer to his chest which made a blush creep across Inuyasha's face. She sniffed till she found where the poison was potent. Suddenly with out warning she used her claws to cut a gash across the hanyos chest. "The hell?" She then brought her lips to the open wound and Inuyasha froze.

"What" "I'm sucking some of the poison out, it wont work if theirs too much poison in your veins." Inuyasha could feel her lips press down on his skin as she suck on his chest he knew she was only doing it to save his life but he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. She spitted the blood from her mouth and repeated the process a few more times till she believed it was enough. Sumira took some of the now blended flowers and placed it over Inuyasha's wound, he could feel a stinging pain from the mixture however he held is tongue. Once the wound was covered in the medicine she had Inuyasha eat the little that remained. It had a really bitter taste that made his mouth feel funny.

"Now you just rest." Sumira said with a smile as she watched him fix his clothing. "Thanks." he said in a low voice as he kept his eyes to the ground. She knew that he wasn't one for relying on others but it made her glade to see that he accepted her help even though she forced it on him. She smiled once more at the yokai before she rose up from her spot next to him "goodnight Inuyasha." he watch as she went back to her spot next to the child.

When Sumira was sure he wasn't looking she opened her eyes to stare at him like she did these past few nights. Even though they had just met she felt a strong kinship with him, he was the first inu hanyo she had ever met and she felt over joyed. She was no longer alone, the young yokai felt her eyes getting heavy and sleep setting in but she didn't want to close her eyes for fear he might be gone and she would once again be left.

* * *

 **Author's** **note: sorry about this chapter being late and not as good. (life is kicking my butt)**


	6. Chapter 6

The forest was dark and silent the only thing that could be heard was rustling of the leaves and bushes from the wind that swept through and the swift foot steps that traveled through the forest just like the wind. The yokai wore a dark red masked with a long pointed nose and dark green monk clothing with large black wings on his back. He moved through the unknown forest with ease, he came to a stop when he had reached his destination. What stood before him was a large tree that could reach above the forest and almost touch the sky. "This is it" he said to himself as he walked closer to the tree. He felt himself step on something, he looked down to his foot and seen broken bits of what he thought to be a jug or pot.

He bent down as he picked up the broken object, he lifted his mask and brought it to his noise. "What do you have?" A female voice came from behind him. He didn't turn around to the other yokai who was now coming closer. The demon behind him wore a black and silver layered spider silk kimono and had long white hair with fluffy black tipped ears at the top. He stood up and tossed it to the yokai as he began walking over to the tree. The demon put the object to it's nose and deeply inhaled. Their eyes widen and a smile grew "Its her!" the yokai's split tail began to sway a bit faster.

The other demon place his hand on the tree and looked up to the hole that seemed to have a stronger scent of the person they were looking for. With one jump he entered the tree, the other demon following right behind him. There eyes scanned the cozy home. The white haired yokai's eyes stopped when they fell on a black and silver kimono that laid off in the corner of the tree. "No" it went over and picked up the clothing showing it to the other.

"Do you think" before the yokai could finish speaking the masked demon had hit it on the side of the head." Whhat was that for?" it said as it glared at him with watery eyes "One I told you to change your appearance and two don't speck as if the lady is dead." He said as glared back through his mask, the white haired yokai puffed out its cheeks. "I like this look and by the way you stare at me I know your quite taken with it too." It said right as it jumped backwards and out of the hole of the tree.

When the white haired yokai landed upon the ground and turned on its heels it came face to face with something it never wanted to meet. A full blooded Inu yokai. The demon stayed frozen in place as the silver haired yokai stared at it.

A day ago the lord of the west had gotten a report that an entire village had died and an swarm of Shinidamachu had flown through the sky. Even though he didn't have to go he found it to peak his interest. When he made it to these woods he fount it to be quite familiar he couldn't recall why. As he walked through the forest he could hear the hurried foot steps coming from behind him. "My L-Lord please wait for me." the green kappa wheezed, Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken he had forgotten him and was certain that he dropped him a few miles back. The lord said nothing to the creature as he proceeded to walk through the dark forest.

The green creature followed behind his lord wondering why he chose to come back to these woods. Jaken looked over his shoulder repeatedly as they walked deeper into the forest. He did not want to run into that fool of a yokai again. She wouldn't still be here would she? He thought to himself as he quickly turned his head to a rustle in the bushes to his right. Sesshomaru could hear the sound of the green kappas heart beating fast, what did this fool have to fear the young lord thought to himself. Jaken quickened his pace to keep up with his lord however not looking in-front of him he hadn't noticed his lord had stopped moving causing him to bumping into his leg. The kappa looked up to Sesshomaru and seen him staring off to his left "My lord what could be the problem?" he asked the yokai who ignored him like always.

Jaken wondered what could have gotten his master's attention so quickly. He looked off into the dark forest, he came from behind his lord and took a few steps down the path the lord had noticed. What is down there? he though to himself, he squinted in attempt to see what could of been down there. Suddenly Bright red glowing eyes looked back at him causing the small creature to shriek. He turned around only to find that his lord was gone "L-L-LORD Sesshomaru!" The green creature couldn't see his lord any where, not wanting to stay there Jaken ran off in the direction they had been heading. The lord of the west could hear the frighten yokai's scream but cared not to turn around since they seemed to be getting closer.

As the lord walked onward he caught the scent of something he thought he had forgotten, that foreign scent again. The face of the young hanyo girl flashed a crossed his mind. The scent was getting stronger the more he followed his new set detestation. Sesshomaru walked for what seemed like hours till he came to an open spot in the forest which held the girls scent, he saw white bell shaped flowers and a large tree that reached up to the sky. The lord gazed up at the tree for a moment not even sure himself as to why,when suddenly a white haired yokai came jumping down from the hole of the tree. As the demon turned on its heels it had noticed the lord of the west staring.

Finally the green kappa found his lord standing in front of a very large tree. He walked up to the silver haired yokai who was standing completely still. "My lord I have been looking every where and what is with this repugnant smell" the words died off his lips as he stared at the white haired yokai. "Y-You!" he shouted as he pointed to the demon, The yokai looked to the lords feet and seen the small green creature. It licked its lips slightly seeing a demon that looked appetizing. The green kappa felt a chill roll down its back and hid behind his lord. No matter how good the green little monster looked the yokai did not move for fear the other would strike it down if it moved an inch.

The lord of the west said nothing as it stared at the yokai. His face was as emotionless as always but there were two different feelings embodying him at that moment. One he could not guess at it felt strange, animalistic, almost foreign for himself. However the other feeling he knew well it was annoyance, here she is again standing before him but something felt off. "What do you want?" the yokai said trying not to let fear cloud its voice, it could tell the demon in front of it was exceedingly powerful then itself. There it was the voice wasn't the same, it didn't have the confidence as last time and just hearing it made the foreign feeling disappear. His inner yokai felt deceived and raged began to boil up, his annoyance for this creature out weighed his irritation for the other.

Suddenly the masked yokai dropped down beside the white haired yokai, he knew who the demon that stood before them was and he could tell he wasn't particularly taken with the look his companion had. "My lord of the west it is a pleasure to see you are well." He said with a bow, Sesshomru looked over to the black winged yokai who had seem vaguely familiar. Without waiting for the lord to ask the demon identified himself "I am Tsubame, the next general of the Tengu army. I had the pleasure of meeting you lord Sesshomaru at the last council meeting that was held fifty to sixty years ago." He said with his head still bowed, the yokai next to him then quickly bowed their head as well.

"You are the DaiTengu from the northern mountains" the lord said as his rage began to dissipate "Yes, I'm so glade you remember me my lord." "Why are you so far away from your rock?" he asked the Daitengu "me and my companion Ochi are in search of someone." The lord of the west looked back at the yoaki known as Ochi and Tusbame noticed "I apologize for his appearance. The smell and the looked are repulsive aren't they?" he said as he rose form his bow, Ochi looked to his friend and glared as hard as he could at him. "But no matter how hard you try bakeneko's always wants to look like their masters." The lord of the west thought for a moment, this creature took the shape of its master so could that mean that these two are looking for the yokai from before?

Sesshomaru pushed the thought out of his mind for he did not care. Suddenly the lord had felt the small creature clench on to his leg tighter "l-l-lord Sesshomaru!" his voice barely a whisper. He looked down at the kappa and seen him pointing behind him, Sesshomaru glanced up and seen a pair of glowing red eyes coming from out of the darkness that the forest held.

Sesshomaru turned himself to face the creature that was coming closer, bit by bit the creature be came more visible. "SuMira, SuUMIiRA" the monster said in a very deep and hollow voice "I've been looking for you" it directed at Ochi who had a look of fear upon his face. "Obu offered a reward for you. Territory for your head, power for your life." The creature was emerging from the darkness and they could all see how detesting it appearance truly was. The yokai was large with horns and green-tinged with hair every where. A dirty rag hid its lower half, a large forced smile upon its face with hair covering its large mouth.

The demon appeared to be larger in this open spaced then when it was hidden in darkness. The group of yokai stared up at the creature that only had its eyes on Ochi. "I don't like how its staring at me" he said taking a step back. The large demon pointed his large poisonous claw at the bekeneko, Tsubame stepped in front of Ochi "this is what you get for imitating Lady Sumira" he said as he pulled his bladed Bo staff from his back and took a offensive position. The lord of the west glanced behind him at the two yokai who seemed prepared to engage their lager adversary.

So the hanyo from before was named Sumira and seemed to be important to these two since they came so far from home. He looked back to the demon infront of him and this creature is after her for territory and power. The yoaki looked down at Sesshomaru "are you here for power?" The lord glared at the idiot he needs no hanyo to gain power, he was more powerful then them all. "My lord does not need that false bribery of power." the green kappa said as he hid behind lord Sesshomaru. "Wow of course he would say that to the demon since he has his lord to protect him"Ochi whispered to Tsubame

The demon was angry "If you are not here for Obu's reward begone." With such speed and swiftness the yokai had backhand the lord of the west, sending him back into the forest destroying the trees along the way. Jaken stood there with a look of fear on his face slack-jawed , Tsubame and Ochi were shocked at how fast the creature was for his size and how he struck the lord of the west without batting an eye. "Shit I don't want to be here now" Ochi said, the large yokai began to make his assault on the remaining two.

With such force the yokai sent his fist towards the two yokai, Tsubame and Ochi dodged the incoming attack however the green kappa only made it by the skin of his teeth. He was sent flying from the impact the yokai's fist made when it hit the ground. Ochi pulled two medium size steel fans from his sleeves "Are you any good with them?" asked Tsubame as he charged the yokai "who do think taught my lady how to fight?" it said as its followed pursuit. The large yokai slammed its fist at Tsubame only to miss and hit ground. Tsubame took to the sky as it slashed up along the yokai's arm "Me" he laughed at the bekeneko who was gracefully landing hits of his own.

The large creature grew even more enraged he let loose a loud shriek that had sent aching pain to all who heard it. Ochi had dropped his fans and covered his ears trying to block out the noise. Tsubame fell from the sky on to the earth as he to tried to block the painful shrieks. The yokia then grabbed Ochi "you shall bring me power" it said as squeezed its hand around Ochi's body. The bekeneko screamed in pain as he could feel his ribs braking, the tengu rose to his feet but feared if he moved the large monster would crush his friends body. Suddenly there was a wave of immense yokai energy engulfing the whole forest. Every muscle in every yokai's bodies tensed up, Tsubame felt a cold sweat rolled down his spine and a small bit of fear ate at him.

Sesshomaru emerged from the forest his eyes consumed by red, his anger building to an unknown pinnacle. The large demon looked to the silver haired demon who was now more fearsome then before. "Fool, you dare raise your hand and strike this Sesshomaru and expect to live." The lord of the west rose form the ground flung his hand at the yokai a object came shooting out of his hand and wrapped around the demons neck, the demon could hear hissing coming from its neck.

The lord pulled on the whip that came from his fingertips, even though the lord wanted him dead he wanted an answer first. "Whats is so important about this hanyo you seek." he pulled again the yokai felt the poison burning through his skin, "Obu just wants the Inu heir and he'll give anything to get her." Inu. another inu half-breed walking his land he thought as he gripped his poison whip, the object tighten around the monsters neck, the lord pulled and the demons head came clean off. It's head hit the ground and rolled blood following behind until it hit the tree, blood squirting from its body spilling every where soaking into the ground.

The body fell over and the hand releasing Ochi from its cold dead grasp. The yokai gripped it's hand around its stomach as it made its way to Tsubame who was still staring at the lord of the west. "So it is a Inu hanyo you are after" he looked to the two they could see the distaste in his eyes. They nodded knowing they could not hide it from him now since the demon told him. They knew that Lord Sesshomaru had a younger brother who was a half breed and the disdain he felt for him so they didn't want the lord to know that Sumira was also of Inu blood.

Sesshomaru turned around and left not caring to speck any further to the two, Jaken emerged from the bushes he had been hiding in and followed after his lord. Now the lord knew why his inner yokai found the hanyo's scent to be _..._ indulging which he considered to be distasteful. The hanyo's face crossed his mind again and his upper lip curled up in disdain. His father was dead but it sure felt like he was still getting under his skin even from the grave.

Tsubame watched as Sesshomaru had vanished in to the forest "What is it?" Ochi asked him "we should find Sumira as soon as possible." He picked up his bladed staff off the ground, Ochi looked back to the forest where the lord had traveled. "There is nothing to fear from the lord of the west." Tsubame looked to the bekeneko "little Mira is of his kind, so no matter how angry with her he gets his inner yokai would not allow the death of a female inu, since there is so little of them left." Ochi said to his companion who clicked his tongue at him "he may not kill her but he could make her submit." Ochi thought for a moment "little lady Mira is a hanyo and the pure blooded yokai would probably never think of taking a half-breed as a mate."

The dai-tengu shook his head recalling the reaction the lord had when he thought Ochi was Mira "we still need to find her and we should make it fast before the lord of the west changes his mind and become part of our bigger problem." "Ughh another problem to deal with then, this is why I detest dogs." The two had parted from the open space hoping to track down Lady Sumira as fast as possible, unknowing that a yokai covered in darkness had watched the whole event play out.

"Sesshomaru, lord of the west we shall see how you will be of use to me"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, come on" Nikuo said as she and Sumira had ran ahead of the group as they made there way through a rice patty field towards a village. Sumira and Nikuo stopped walking to look down into the water that reflected their faces. The female yokai looked down in wonder as she tried to guess at what all this water was used for. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha what are these plants that are in the water" Nikuo asked as she too placed her hand in the water after watching Sumira do it. "Hey cut that out you two, those are rice patty's used to feed the people of this village." Sango said, Sumira looked up to Sango and the others before she quickly placed the the plant back into the water and rubbed the mud off her hand and onto her kosode.

"Have you two never seen a rice patty field before?" asked the monk as he looked at the child like features displayed on Sumiras face. The hanyo shook her head "I have never even knew that this is what the place would looked like" she gazed at her surroundings in amazement "you seem to be amazed over something so commend and small" Inuyasha said to her, she looked to the half-breed "this is small!" she went back to looking around. Miroku chuckled at how much of a child she looked like, she may have been a fearsome hanyo but she was like a child at heart given that fact that you had to let her warm up to you before she showed this side.

Now that lady Sumira had gotten use to the group she was now acting her true self, the self she only ever showed to the children she had watched over. Nikuo looked to Mira and smiled this was great she would now have friends to look after her when she would no longer be around she thought as her smile faded.

"What are you all doing over there?" shouted a voice from the field, looking over they had seen a farmer walking behind two water buffalo that seemed to have some weird object on them to help with ploughing through the field. "Hii mister" Nikuo waved to the man and on reflex he waved back. "This place seems nice" Sumira said to them before she jogged her way to the village with Nikuo right behind her. Miroku knew it wasn't the fact the village seemed nice it was the fact she wanted to know more of how they farmed the rice. The monk looked over to Inuyasha and seen him smirking knowing he too was thinking the something. "Come lets go after them." Sango smiled as she lead the way to the village, as they entered the village they could see people walking about doing their daily activities.

One lady had noticed the group of them walking into the village and a smile covered her face for she had known them. She had tapped the shoulder on another woman that was next to her, that woman had looked over to see them as well and she tapped the shoulder of the man that was next to her. That man did the same till ever villager that was standing in the center of that village was aware of their group. "Lord Miroku" a group of young women shouted Sango had glared at Miroku who had looked every direction but at his fiancee. "Lord Inuyasha, Lady Sango" the rest of the villager shouted, some of the villager came up to them grinning from ear to ear. Sumira and Nikuo wondered what they could have done to get the people so worked up.

One of the farmers came up to them "come I'm sure the elder would be glade to see you all again." Inuyasha and his friends follow the man to the elders home, walking in they noticed a older man sitting with a cup of tea in his hands. They walked in and sat down before the man, his granddaughter came out with a trey of tea for the guest that occupied their home. The look in Inuyasha's face was of horror when he accepted the cup of tea just like Sango and Miroku. Sumira looked to them, sniffed her cup then looked to the child's, what was so bad about the tea she thought.

"So what brings you young people back this way not saying your visits aren't welcomed." "It's been far to long sir" the monk said as he smiled to the old man, Nikuo stared at the old man in wonder she had never seen anyone who's eyebrows were so bushy that they covered their eyes. Sumira tapped the child on the shoulder and Nikuo looked over to the yokai to see her frown at her, telling her it was impolite to stare at the man. However when Mira looked back over to the man she couldn't help but stare as well, the man took notice of this and chuckled at the two. "Try the tea its very good, better then before." he smiled and lifted his hand for Sumira to drink, Sumira looked down to her cup as she brought it to her lips. One sip of the tea and she knew it was foul a shiver ran through her and her face cringed as the man laughed.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all placed their tea down in front of them simultaneously not wanting to drink the foul tea again. After watching everyone's reaction to the drink Nikuo put the cup to her noise and sniffed, it didn't smell bad at all. She brought it up to her lips ready to take a sip Sumira quickly placed her hand on the top of the cup as she smiled bitterly as she forced the child to slowly place it on to the floor with the others "It seems my tea still need a bit of work" the old man chuckled. Work wasn't going to fix his tea Mira though, a group of children could be heard whispering at the foot of the door of the elders home.

Both of the hanyo's noticed the kids staring at them, one of the little girls had waved for Nikuo to come play but the child shook her head even though she was wiggling about in her seat trying to restrain herself. Sumira knew it had be ages since the little human child played with another living child. "You can go play child no need to force yourself not to." The elder said the girl looked over to her Mira and she seen her give a gentle nod. Nikuo hopped on to her feet and ran over to join the group of children who immediately accepted her. Sumira watched a the child disappeared from her sight causing her to panic only for a second, Miroku and Sango watched as she would look back to the door every few minutes. "Mira you can go watch over her" the huntress said, the yokai looked to her then to the elder who had nodded allowing her to roam his village.

She rose to her feet then gave a deep bow to the man and sped away out the door. "Such kind company you have there. May I ask why the sudden change of two of your companions?" Inuyasha's face grew a little somber Miroku was the one to answer "they had homes to return to." The elder nodded to his answer "well those two are certainly quite kind and the hanyo is beautiful if I do say so myself." he said as he moved one of his bushy eyebrows up and down towards Inuyasha and Miroku. The monk nodded but said nothing since he was a taken man and he could feel Sango burning a hole in the side of his head. Inuyasha on the other hand had a small blush that he wanted to hide from the humans, he clicked his tongue and rose to his feet "I'll go help her watch over the kid" he said as she left from the home as well. Sango giggled to herself for she knew that Inuyasha was becoming quite found of Sumira.

"So what's your reason for dropping by?" the elder had asked the two remaining guest "well you see we're in the middle of helping Lady Sumira find a nice home for the child, Nikuo." the elder rubbed his thumb under his chin "so the child's an orphan you say" they both nodded to him "Mira has been looking after the child for a few years and she believes that now is the right time to be looking for a new home for her." The man looked to Sango "so the child has been raised by the young yokai but the yokai wants to find a better home for her." he crossed his arms "does Nikuo want to find a new home?" Sango and Miroku looked to each other, they both knew that deep down the child didn't want to leave Sumira's side. Mira was a savior and a mother to the little girl and to be told by her that she no longer can care for her must have broken the child's heart even though she doesn't show it.

"Nikuo knows how Mira feels and she had agreed to find a human village to live her life in."The monk said "hmm so you came to my village to ask if we could take in this child for your yokai friend?" "Yes" they said together, the man opened his dark green cat like eyes and stared at the two "if the child and the hanyo agree to separate then I would take her in. One of the women farmers has always wanted a family, I'm sure Nikuo would be a bright jewel to her." Both the monk and huntress smiled to the elder "thank you" "it's the least I could do since you and your friends saved my dear village and the rice field from that swarm of insect yokai" the old man smiled "while I'm being kind lets have that feast I promised Inuyasha and his female companion." Sango looked to her fiance with a sad smile "we really couldn't" "but I insist" he laughed "No we really can't" the elder caught the hint "well then at least eat and stay the night, I wont take no for answer" he smiled to them. Miroku nodded knowing the man wouldn't let them leave the village without letting him do one or the other.

Inuyasha spotted Sumira sitting on a hill watching Nikuo play along with the other children. He came to stand next to her and watched the children as well. "Is it at all weird that I envy the children of this village?" she asked Inuyasha who looked down at her then back to the kids "I guess, they've all had nice life not great but nice." "So happy and care free, that is a life I want for Nikuo." Inuyasha sat down next to her "that's a life any parent would want for their kid" Sumira looked over to the hanyo. Is that what he thought of her and Nikuo's relationship that of a mother and daughter, she smiled thinking of how important she was to her. But that thought lead to another and the one she was thinking about was not as sweet but bitter "Inuyasha do you remember your mother?" The hanyo looked to Sumira and was met with a bright topaz and blue eyes "y-yeah I remember my mother." "What was she like?" the yokai asked him "she was my best friend and the only one at the time who knew and understood me" a sad smile rose to her lips and Inuyasha could also see it in her eyes. "What about you, what was your mother like?" Her tail wrapped itself around her waist "I-I don't remember her" Mira's eyes drifted down to the earth. "Well I think I know what she looks like but I cant tell if its real or not since I only see it in my dreams. so it could be a memory." "what does she look like in your dream" "Well in my dream I'm standing in a field of lilies, white and blue lilies"

 _Sumira stood in a field of white blue tipped lilies, a human woman sat among the flowers. The gentle night breeze brushed through the woman's dark black hair and gently nudged the flowers til they swayed back and forth like they were dancing for the moon. The human woman turned her head and looked to Sumira who stood there watching her. She smiled the softest the yokai had ever seen "welcome home" The hanyo runs to her as she held her arms open to her to physical welcome her home._

 _They embraced each other "welcome home my sweet Mira" she brushed the hair out of the yokai's face to get a good look at her beautiful hanyo. Sumira moved her lips but words would not form however the woman answered "I am just looking to the stars" her lips moved again but still no words formed "because the stars and the moon are the only thing that the north and the west have identical to each other." Sumira looked to the sky but couldn't find the same fascination the human women had toward it._

 _The women seen the frown on her face "no need to fret my sweet child, people who look to the sky are people who have only known what freedom truly means." She stroke the hanyo's head "oh how I wish I could show you how beautiful the west truly is" Mira smiled to the woman and again her lips parted but nothing came out. The women giggled "yes it would be quite the journey to the west my dear" the woman bent down and plucked a flower form the ground and placed in the young yokai's hair. "I am certain that Tsubame , Ochi , Ryuunosuke , and Shinobu would gladly accept your proposal to travel there with you." Sumira smiled even brighter as she suddenly seen a young man with large black wings appearing a few feet away from them with a small women holding a orb in her hands. "Time to go my child"_

"And when I take the yokai's hand I wake up" she sighed deeply, Inuyasha thought for a moment then opened his mouth "it's kinda strange that you can't remember your mother. How long have you been walking the earth?" he asked her, Mira's eyes grew somber "I know that I am quite old and my mother is dead but I just do not remember. It is not just my mother that I can't remember, I can't recall the face of my father or remember anything for that matter." Inuyasha looked shocked he had never heard of anyone losing their memory and have it stay missing for years. "One day I just woke up in the middle of the forest, blood through my hair and a injury to the back of my head."

Inuyasha watched as Mira placed a hand to the back of her head then began thinking to himself, so if Sumira was never from the west and she was only coming here to visit because of her mother that means that someone had attacked her along the way and left her for dead. However since she is alive that means who ever attacked her will come back to finish what they started.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was setting over the village as Miroku and Sango were walking out of the elders home with the elder and his granddaughter walking out right behind them."You can go ahead while I go and find Sumira and Nikuo" the monk said to Sango "what about Inuyasha?" "I'm sure he's with Sumira after all the those 3 have been at the hip since we started traveling together." The monk chuckled as Sango only smiled to him, the young women came up to the two and pointed in the direction she would lead them. Miroku watch as his fiancee follow behind the elder's granddaughter, the monk turned to begin his hunt for the two half-breeds and child.

Miroku walked through the village watching as people began headed to the location where they would all eat together. A small group of people that were walking past the monk caught his attention the moment he heard the name of his friend cross their lips. "Who do you think the other yokai is that's with lord Inuyasha by the hill" one woman said to the other "I don't know but she's quite pretty even with her different color eye's." a woman with short hair said back "do you think that she could be his new mate?" A man had said as his face turned a bright pink, the short haired woman slapped the man as she glared at him "I thought that Inuyasha was with that human girl you know the one that was helping them defend the village." "I think that the yokai is a better fit for him" the short haired women said "probably but the human girl felt like she had a better connection with him. This one has more of a different feeling." the three nodded as they soon became to far for the monk to hear.

Miroku sighed at how fast gossip spread through this village and continued on his way to find his friends. As he came up to the hill he could see the group of children playing along with both the hanyo. Four of the children had jumped onto Inuyahsa's back holding tightly onto his fire rat as he moved about wildly, from the look Miroku had seen on his friends face Inuyasha was trying his hardest to throw the kids off without trying to hurt them. Nikuo and the other two girls were playing with Sumira , one little girl was twisting flowers into the fur on her tail and the other was rubbing the poor hanyo's ears. The monk could tell that she was enduring it, Nikuo was comforting the yokai but he could see that she had experience with handling children.

Miroku chuckled at the seen laid before him, suddenly he had noticed both Sumira and Inuyasha glaring at him which made him chuckle harder. Once Miroku was settled down he walked to the group "I see that you all had fun" he smiled and the children smiled right back "We had tons of fun" one of the kids said as they stroked Sumira's tail that was covered in flowers. She looked down to the little girl and smiled softly, Miroku looked form her, the the child then could see Inuyasha staring at her as well.

"We should play some more" one kid said as he jumped up and down then the others followed his lead. "Maybe another time but for right now its time for dinner" Miroku said saving the two half-breed's from another round of child's play. "Okay" they said in unison before they ran off back to the village "thanks" Mira said as she slightly bowed her head "I don't know how longer we would of lasted." Inuyasha pushed his arms deeper into his fire rats "their all little monsters, I don't understand why you and Sango would want one of those." "They're not all that bad if you ask me" Sumira placed her hand on Nikuo's head and the little gave a small smile to her "besides you seemed to be having fun with them." She smiled to him, a small little blush crossed his face and he turned his head away as he clicked his tongue and a smirk was placed upon the monks face.

"Well lets be on our way then" She said as she patted the child's shoulder to let her walk ahead of them "oh I have knew's for the two of you." Sumira and Nikuo looked to the monk "What he agreed?" Inuyasha said as he looked from his friend to the two girls, Miroku nodded to them "the elder said that he would allow Nikuo to live in this village, he even said that their was a woman here that would gladly take her in." Sumira looked down to the child who had a blank look on her face. "That's good we final have a place for me to call home" she said with a forced smile "so you guys have to keep your promise" she said towards Inuyasha. Even though Miroku didn't know of a promise made he could tell what their promise was, it could be the only thing that Nikuo cared about and that was lady Sumira's well being.

"What promise?" she said to the child, the little girl turned to face her hanyo "if I stay here, you stay" "that would defeat the reason I was finding you a better home" "not with me with them" Sumira tilted her head to the side "I want you to stay with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. If I'm not going to be by your side then I want you to stay by theirs." Nikuo said with a straight face still hiding her truest feelings from them, which the monk could tell since the begging of their travels.

Mira tired to place her hand on the child's shoulder but she moved away from it "a promise is a promise" she said before she ran off in the direction of the rice patty field. Inuyasha and Miroku looked to each other then to Sumira, they could tell she didn't know how to handle something like this by the look on her face. "Would you like me to talk with her?" the monk asked, the yokai just shook her head and sighed "I didn't know she came to you and asked on my behalf for me to stay." "yeah" Inuyasha was the one to answer since he was the only one she had pleaded to. "why would you promise her something neither of you can control?" they could hear no anger in her voice just sadness. "The choice for me to leave or stay is mine and mine alone. What if I chose not to join? Nikuo would of been sadden by the outcome of that promise."

Inuyasha had nothing to say because he had not thought of Sumira refusing to join them and leaving the moment Nikuo had a new home. "So what you **** _are_ ****saying is that you already made up you mind and have decided to join us after all" Miroku said with a smile on his face ignoring the earlier atmosphere. Inuyasha looked up to the hanyo's face to see her nod to the monk "yes" she then turned from them and headed off to find the child.

"I'm quite glade she choice to stay close by" Miroku said mostly to himself however it caught the attention of the hanyo beside him. "Is there something your not telling monk?" he asked his human friend who was contemplating wither or not to tell his friend of what he knew. "It's noting to trouble you, I'm just concerned for her that's all" Inuyasha knew that wasn't the whole truth but he let it be for there was something he wanted to discuss. Miroku started to head back to the village "There's something I think you need to know, I think that someone will come for her."

Sumira found Nikuo who was kicking small rocks in to the watery surrounding "Nikuo" she said, the child lifted her head to see the yokai staring at her. The child continued kicking pebbles into the water silent being her response, Mira's ears folded in and her tail drooped lower. The yokai slowly walked closer to Nikuo she opened her mouth but didn't know what to say to her. "You promised that I could have a last request" the child said with her tears fighting for away out. Sumira knelt down in front of her so they could see eye to eye "I know" the yokai could see all the hurt the child had held in for so long on her face.

The women knew she was asking for a lot from the child, she had watched over her for years and now was sending her away, even if it was for the child's own good it was still a mean thing to do. Nikuo knew that lady Mira was only trying to keep her safe and here she was asking more of her. "I'm sorry Nikuo I know that it is cruel of me to send you away. But this is the only way to keep you out of harms way." Nikuo nodded to her "I know and I'm sorry for asking them without telling you, I just didn't want you to be all alone." Mira placed her hands on both sides of her face "no need for you to apologize, all you are doing is sending me to a better home as I am sending you. So I thank you for caring so deeply about me my sweet child." Sumira smiled to the little girl as tears of her own fell down her face, Nikuo hugged Sumira with all her might as she finally let her tears fall without holding back.

When the two were done and tears couldn't fall any more they broke from their hug and smiled to each other with lighter hearts. "Now tell me what you request of me" "I want you to stay with them" the child said with a determined look "you'll have to ask for something else." "But that's all I want" she smiled to Nikuo "I have already decided to already go along with them, so you'll have to find something else I could do for you." A bright smile crossed her face then it disappeared as the child thought of something to ask for from the yokai. "C-could you come see me" the the little girl whispered "you'll have to ask for something else my sweet child." A frown appeared upon her face, did lady Mira not want to come back to see her? she thought to herself "okay" Sumira placed her hand on Nikuo's head "there's no need to ask me to do something I already made my mind up to do." Nikuo hugged the yokai again and a smile that could light up a room was now plastered over her face. "So I'll ask again what would you like of me?"

"I don't know" "just think on it" Sumira said as she stood up "come we should head back to the village, I'm sure you are hungry" she held out her hand and Nikuo took it between her own. When the two arrived to the center of the village they could see the villagers and their friends enjoying the moment they were having and decided to join in.

Once there meal was done and the crowed began to fall silent Nikuo knew what she wanted from her hanyo as her request. "Mira I want to hear one of you songs" Sumira looked to the child as she placed her bowl of rice onto the ground, she and Inuyasha were the only two that were still eating. "Are you sure that is what you want from me?" Nikuo nodded "I want to hear you sing every time we part ways from your visits" the child smiled. The elder laughed "clever child" as he placed his drink down "this will be quite the sight"Miroku said looking from Sango who nodded then to Sumira. "Well if that's what you wish for then I shall abide" Sumira felt a little nervous she may have sang in front of the children but never in front of an entire village. But this was what Nikuo asked for so she shall, her tail wrapped around Nikuo and placed her in her lap. Nikuo and the people around her looked to the female hanyo as she released a breath and began to sing.

 _In the span of time we live out our lives_

 _calmness sweeps us off our feet_

 _In the end, we're left with memories kept_

 _Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee_

 _As for me , I'll sing the song of now_

 _For that's all that I can do~_

 _Though my memories escape me_

 _They're a part of my heart , just as I have thought of you_

 _al-a-re la-ye_

 _al-a-re la-yo_

 _al-a-re la-ya-a_

 _al-a-re ya_

 _In the span of time we live out our lives_

 _calmness sweeps us off our feet_

 _In the end , we're left with memories kept_

 _Locked away , as they spiral down and fade away from thee_

 _As for me , I'll sing the song of now_

 _For that's all that I can do~_

 _Though my memories escape me_

 _They're a part of my heart , just as I have thought of you_

 _al-a-re la-ya_

 _al-a-re la-yo_

 _al-a-re la-ya-a_

 _al-a-re ya_

* * *

 **Author's notes : I was having a lot of trouble with making this chapter and I also wanted to add a song since Sumira likes singing to Nikuo and the other children. "Spinning Song" is one of my favorite (vocaloid) English song cover by Lizz Robinett.**


	9. Chapter 9

That after noon Inuyasha and his friends were headed back to the village that they call home with a new friend to add to it. That morning they had let Nikuo and Sumira spend a little more time together before they departed. They had asked her if she wanted more time but she told them why would she put themselves through that, it would just make it that much harder for them to part ways.

Now they are on their way to their village , and hopefully the place Sumira would enjoy herself at. The yokai kept quiet through the travel not specking a word to them "Sumira I know its was a hard thing to do" "Yes it was but I do not regret it, my heart knows it was a better place for her. I will get over it in time" she said to them "don't forget you can always go see her when ever you like" Sango said to her. Sumira nodded to her "So whats your village like?" she asked no one in general "Its a small place, right near Inuyasha's forest, there's are some children and even a miko which they all might like you." Miroku said "Inuyasha has a forest?" she tilted her head as her tail swayed side to side"So do they call you lord of the forest as well" Miroku and Sango chuckled at the comment since both of these hanyo's were found in the woods.

"Like hell they came me that" he responded "No they named it after him because he was sealed away in the forest for a really long time" Sango said "Ooh" "What did you do to get such a punishment?" she asked him "stole something then got shot by an airrow that sealed me to a tree" Miroku could tell his friend didn't want to talk about it because of the question that would follow after "so how did you get free?" the male half-breed sighed "someone freed me and that's the end of it" Sumira could tell he didn't want to talk about it but she wondered why even more. Along their travel they told her almost everything about what they did but it felt like they were leaving something important out.

She nodded and let the subject die off since she didn't want to cause problems with the people she would spend majority of her time with. "Mira I know this might be intrusive but I'v been wondering for the longest time where do you come from?" Sango asked , this was a question everyone had the moment they met the half-breed. "To be quite honest I don't really know myself" Sango looked to her puzzled, how could she not know? Inuyasha and Miroku knew the answer as to why she didn't. "You could kind of say that I'v lost most of my memories when I came to the land of the west" Mira could see the surprised look on Sango's face however she was more surprised that Sango didn't know yet. She looked to the two men "I thought that they would tell you" the huntress looked to the two as well "You knew?" the monk and hanyo nodded in unison "I kind of figured it out for myself" "And she told me yesterday" "So I was the only one who didn't know just that fact" Sango sighed.

The two didn't think Sango would be oblivious to that fact or it could of been that the two of them were the only ones that were left at the campfire with Nikuo who would tell them anything they wanted to know about the yoaki. Miroku felt kind of bad since they only thing that they told her was about her being attacked and that the demon could still be after her. Inuyahsa thought that the reason the monk didn't tell was that he didn't want her to be caught in the aftermath of their snooping.

"There is two thing that I can clearly remember about my home, that it's very large with the scent of lilies that flows through out its halls and when it snows its all you can see through out the land." A smile was on her face as her eyes were trying to find what she had forgotten. "Come, we need to travel a bit more before night fall" the monk said , Mira nodded her head and followed behind her new companions. As she watched from behind she felt a bitter sweet feeling bubble inside her chest , the more she stared at their backs the more she could see silhouette's take form around them and a lonely warmth in her hand. She closed her eyes and held her clawed hands together and tried to remember.

Who were the people that walked before her and the hand she held so tightly to, why did she forget. REMEMBER please remember she thought to herself , Sumira wanted so badly to remember but all the things that came to mind were random to her. Black feathers , her own reflection , a green orb and a ribbon. She couldn't make sense of them then a sharp pain began to pulse from her head that made her mind grow hazy, she sighed softly and quietly so that she drew no attention to herself.

As night fell Sumira decided to stay by the campfire with Miroku while Sango and Inuyasha went hunting for their meal. This was the first time that she was alone with the monk and they both felt nervous, Miroku had decided to treat Mira the same as he does Inuyasha but it was still a little difficult. There were things he wanted to know but he knew that even she wouldn't know since she couldn't recall barely a thing. Sumira looked over to the monk who was captivated by his own thoughts, for a reason she couldn't quite understand she felt that Miroku could help with her problem. The hanyo knew the monk had to have figured out things about her that she haven't told them yet, Miroku could feel the yokai's eyes on him for a while and it distracted him from his train of thought.

"Mira is there something you wish to discuss?" The monk asked since the hanyo stared at him since their friend's left "yes" she nodded to him. The monk thought that she would say no and that she didn't mean to stare him down for so long but that wasn't the case. Sumira rose from her spot from across the fire and walked over to the monk that was still a little confused, She stared down at him "Miroku will you help me put my mind back together" she then sat down next to him. She wanted him to help her with her memory but what could he do he thought, the look the monk saw on her face was that of determination and she wouldn't take no for an answer not that he would tell the hanyo no. However he may not be able to help her get her memory's back but he could help her put the pieces back together and if that jogs her past then it'll be worth it.

"I'd be glade to aid you" Sumira smiled "so how can I help?" Miroku said as he watched Mira place her hand inside of her clothing "I'm sorry but I can't help you with that I have" he stopped speaking when the half-breed tilted her head to the side as she pulled out a small but thick book it grabbed the monks attention away from his earlier embarrassment. "What is that?" he asked her as she handed it to him "I'm not sure but I know that its mine" Miroku opened the book and seen writing with dates at the top of each page. He began to read the writing that was placed on the page laid before him, Sumira looked to Miroku then down to the book. Miroku looked up to the half-breed that stared at him "is this a journal of you life?" "I believe so, even though I read whats on the pages none of it sticks none of it feel like I lived through it. I feel little to no connection to it at all from the words that lay bear for me to see."

The book seemed quite old and it wasn't completed as he seen blank pages halfway through the book. The monk turned to the last page that had writing on it, it was most likely the day everything took a turn for the worse. Sumira seen Miroku take note of the last page the old her had written before she was lost to the world "she was happy that she was going to be breathing in the air of the west where her mother was born. She wished so much that her mother was alive to be there with her or that she wished so badly that she had came here sooner when her mother was still alive." Miroku looked up from the words he read from the book to see the hanyo smoothing the fur on her tail as she was reciting the book.

"I shouldn't be sad at a time like this it would only ruin my trip that is what Ochi said to her before she left him and Tsubame back at the castle. Ryuunosuke was to stay and guard the seer, she wanted them to come along as well but they had things to do along with things that she wasn't allowed to know. So she, Shinobu, a retainer and two other guards had started their travels to the west." For her to recite this she must have read it so many times, probably hoping that it would help jog her memory. "The rest goes on about the things she had seen and the people she met along the way to the border, then it stops since the next pages is covered in my blood." Miroku felt sad at how Mira would refer to herself as she in the journal then saying I, could she really feel that detached from the her with memories.

"May I keep this book" he asked , Mira looked to him not sure if she wanted to part with it "I don't mean permanently I just want to look over it some more." Miroku cleared up, but that look she had gave him a little hope that showed she herself believed there was a small connection she still had. The hanyo agreed to let the monk hold on to it hoping that with his help she could return what had been so desperately missed.

"There is one thing I can gather from everything" the monk said as Mira looked to him with confusion on her face "I believe that Nikuo could be right about you being a princess." A part of Sumira didn't believe that but another part thought that it fit her perfectly "so if I'm a princess?" she said still not sure of where Miroku was going with it. "If your a princess an heir to a kingdom or land then someone must not want you to rule and the only reason from the you now that I can think of for them not to liking you is." "Being a half-breed" she said "so they would send some random demon to kill me because I am a hanyo but not if I wasn't worthy." Mira was angry but then it quickly dissipated "so the reason I lost my memory was because of someones attempt on my life for the title of lord" "It would seem so" Miroku said as he watched the yokai make sense of his quick conclusion to why someone would want her dead.

Sumira's ears perked up as she could hear the return of their companions "Miroku I would like it if you would keep this between us for now" the monk was use to keeping things from his friends even though he shouldn't need to "Yes, but my I ask why?" "I don't need more people to worry about this and since Inuyasha found out about the yokai coming after me he has been very" Sumira couldn't find the word to describe the way the hanyo had been acting towards her. The monk understood since his friend found out that there was another inu hanyo such as himself walking around the west and that she had decided to join his group and has a demon coming for her head he has gotten a little protective. Miroku chuckled at a image he had pop into his head of a over protective Inuyasha acting like a mother. "I will keep this between us for as long as you need. But I would suggest not leaving them in the dark for long" he said even though he still held on to the information the farmer had gave him about the yokai waiting for the new moon to arrive before he himself would come for Lady sumira.


	10. Chapter 10

Echos began to whisper throughout the land of the west of a demon who walks these lands talking yokai into following him and killing others that would stand in his way or challenge him. Several yokai had been seen throughout the night making their to a forest that was that was given to them as a meeting place. Yokai of different kind and stature standing among each other none of them really knew why they were brought there. but were all brought there by the same offer. Their destination was a tall grand tree that stood over the forest as it could reach up to the sky. Several demons were already there talking among themselves wondering who had brought them all a new group of demons walked into the forest clearing eyes turned to them some began to hiss at the sight of others that they detest and others mummer among themselves as to why some of them were there. As one could tell a large portion of the yokai there didn't get along.

However the first thing everyone noticed when they made their way to the open space was the smell of death and blood. There a headless corpus laid still in the center of the clearing and a head that was lying next to the tree with blood soaked into the ground around yokai walked from the group he was with to go closer to the body, he had known the corpse. More demons started to argue among themselves and threats were thrown around at each other "Silence!" a young looking man with long silver-ish grey hair had shouted as he was emerged from the forest behind them, his eyes glowed a bright yellow as his gaze sweep over the crowed of yokai.

He clicked his tongue at how much weaker nearly all of them here, if this demon was looking for weak followers then he had his full right here. "Why did I bother wasting my time coming here, just so I could be surrounded by such trash that can only bicker."he said out loud to himself, a few of the demons looked to him "you dare call me trash" the young looking yokai turned his back to face the forest he had just entered "I do not dare I only call you by what you are." He started to leave when a few more yokai blocked his path. A large demon walked out of the group, he had scales covering his whole body all the way down to his tail that slapped against the earth as he advanced. Fangs hung from his mouth and two horns were visible upon his head, whispering came from behind the giant lizard which the young yokai assumed to be his followers. "Fighting me will only end one way I'm afraid" "with your death" the lizard looking yokai said, man laughed before he turned halfway to face him "I look forward to the day when I find a demon who can best me."The yokai hissed at him,the sliver-ish gray haired yokai's eyes shined a brighter yellow as he lifted his hand towards the sky.

The demon around him didn't know what to expect, the leaves on the trees started to rustle "Kill him" the creature shouted, all of them charged at once. However before thy could touch him, the yokai brought his hand swiftly back down. A flash of light and a bolt of thunder followed right the the other yokai that were not a part of the commotion opened their eyes the only thing they saw was the demon standing in the enter of the scorched remains of what use to be yokai.

Fear was struck in most of the remaining weaker yokai and curiosity took the minds of the rest "such a nice display of power" a yokai said emerging from the large hole in the tree. "So you were here the whole time?You could of saved your followers" "why would I save them? If they knew that you were stronger then themselves then they wouldn't have challenged you and they would still be among us." The stranger said "Or they knew you were strong but chose to challenge you anyway because of one's pride" He leapt down from the tree "You see the rest of you were smart, you either knew your place or had no desire to interfere." The demons looked to the yokai that was standing in front of them, he wore a cloak that covered his face so only darkness was what they could see from under the hood.

"What o you what from me?" asked a small yokai that sat on a floating head no bigger then itself. The cloaked yokai walked over to the head of his dead follower, the small toad like woman looked to the head with curios eyes. He grabbed the giant head and tossed it effortlessly to the small demon woman, she lifted her hand and caught the head with a spell which left it suspended in the air before her. "A gift will get you so far" she chuckled to the yokai "No gift for the rest of us?" another yokai spoke up, he had ears upon his head and a bushy orange tail "I'm afraid not" he replied to him.

The yellow eyed man looked from the cloaked figured to the other yokai that he stood amongst , what was the true reason he asked for them all to be here he thought to himself just like everyone else who stood there. "I've called upon some and asked of others to join me here today. The offer I made to everyone of you still stands, power or territory." "And I say again why would I need either? I am strong enough to claim my own land" a giant yokai with a boar face said "I'm not offering the tiny spec of dirt you call land. I'm offering territory almost as vast as the land of the west"some yokai looked to each other wondering if this was possible. "Power -if you want- to rival that of the four lords."

The yellow eyed demon could see some of the yokai around him taking more interest in his words, but who wouldn't he is offering the weak power which they could only dream of and a place to call their own. However he cared not for his pretty words he spoke of, he was powerful enough to rival the lord of this land and since the lord knows that he let him roam where ever he pleased and live where he wanted. The only reason he had arrived to this place was because the yokai wrapped in darkness promised him that he would fight demons that would challenge him and push him to his limit. He knew promises like that would only lead to disappointment but the confidence the yokai held when he spoke of it made him consider it. "So how do we acquirer either of these things?" a smaller creature asked the cloaked figure turned his back to them "by doing one thing" he said holding up a clawed finger "one thing?" the weaker yokai looked to each other wondering what it could be,some of them thought that whatever he was asking for could be simple while the others thought it might be too difficult since the yokai looked powerful enough to kill or take whatever he wanted.

"So whats the one thing" the boar faced yokai said, even though no one could see his face several of the demon could feel that he was smiling in the darkness that covered his face. "It's rather a simple task for the strong. All I need you all to do is find me my hanyo" "hanyo?" some of the demons didn't know what to think of this, it had to be a joke, there one and only job was to find a half-breed. All the yokai thought it strange that he wanted was some weak creature, although a few of the yokai knew better then to judge this stranger's request he was powerful so for him to seek out aid from another was nothing to take lightly.

A large demon from the back crowed laughed, the cloaked yokai turned to look at it "what's so funny one eye?" the fox yoaki said being one of the few that knew that this request wasn't what it seemed. The one eyed demon calmed his laughter to speak "it must be a joke right. He wants to waste our time with such a request, to fetch a halfing. It's either he thinks less of us or he is weaker then he wants us to believe" the laughter that was once rumbling through him was now gone and only annoyance was left. Some of the others began whispering to each other "what if he is right and this is just a joke""What if he is weaker then he claims to be""why should we do this what if his offer is a lie."

The yellow eyed man and the toad like woman both sighed knowing what was to come next, everyone noticed the demon walking past them till he stopped right in front of the larger demon. The one eyed demon looked down on the smaller yokai believing that he could over take this small man. "So which is it" the fox yokai said with a smirk on his face, he knew what was going to happen the moment he answered. "I think he's" "so you think and think wrong"the yokai swung his arm in a arch in front of the large ogre and in the same second his arm came back to his side large spikes came shooting up from the earth forming an arch through the body of the yokai.

The yokai now stood there impaled, large quantity of blood split from his mouth like a small gushing waterfall as his eye grew dull and lifeless. "Poor fool" the toad like woman said "that's what he gets for thinking" the fox shrugged his shoulders "does anyone else believe I'm putting on a facade" the cloaked demon said turning to look at the rest of the crowd. Seeing his ability to control the earth first hand had stopped all doubt the others had "I seek a half-breed who's hair as white as snow and two different color eyes as bright as jewels. With a fighting spirit that would match any Dai-yokai. You may kill her on sight for territory or bring her to me for power." The other creatures though that the way that he was describing the hanyo was quite personal, but none of them were going to ask questions.

The yokai plucked a white bell shaped flower from the ground by is feet and held it in between his claws "to find her just follow the scent." The demons all inhaled deeply and caught the scent that they had not realized was there, underneath the scent of the rotting corpse and blood was a pleasant smell the scent of a female hanyo. "Let the hunt begin" the fox said and the horde of demons began to leave "be careful her bite is worse then her bark so keep your heads about you." The yoaki said as the remaining yokai vanished into the forest.

He looked over to see the yellow eyed demon, the fox, toad like woman, and the boar faced yokai unmoved, hunting down a hanyo wasn't the reason he asked them here. "You, the ones standing before me are the strongest in the west and I ask of you to join me" the fox demon seemed uncertain, he liked mischief as much or more then the next fox but now that he was standing before this stranger he had small doubt for he was unsure as to what this stranger was asking for. The yellow eyed man felt a hint of distrust and uncertainty rise in his gut about this yokai but if he could find him a decent opponent then he might just stick around. "For you to ask us to join you there must be a reason. A very destructive reason." The boar said "you could say for future reference, but for now there is nothing" "if there is nothing then why ask now and not then?" "I like to have what I need before I need it" the yellow eyed yokai knew from the first encounter with this demon he knew he was far different then the others that lived in the west. He reminded him of his people that he had not seen since he had left for the west, especially the ability to manipulate elements which should only be done by only his race of yokai.

"Which reminds me, Chihiro how is it coming along?" he asked the toad like woman, she smiled to him "I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. Everything on my side is done its just missing that one thing, which I should ask if you have found that one missing piece that you were looking for to make it work." He didn't answer her, his head lowered and his body went limp as he stood there like a lifeless doll. The others who didn't know -which was only the the Chihiro- what was going on could only look at him with confusion.

After a few moments his body came back to life, his head turned to look at Chirhiro "do not fret over it, I have already found the location of my dolls new reflection."


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru spent the past few day wandering around his land wondering about what he should do about the new hanyo that wandered his land now. At first the lord of the west cared not for her presents since it was most likely he wouldn't run it to her often or if at all. However that did not stop his thoughts from bringing images of the half-breed women to mind. He wanted to know more -then he would care to admit- about this yokai that was of his blood and he only knew one being that may provide his mind what it wanted.

Sesshomaru walked throughout a the land till he came upon an mature magnolia tree, he stood in front of the tree motionless as a soft breeze rustled through its brown and green leaves. Even though the lord stood in front of the tree knowing that it wasn't what it pretended to be, the tree laid motionless to his presence. The lord of the west glared at the, tree he dare not come forth he thought "Bokuseno , there is something this Sesshomaru wants to know. Do you know of an Inu hanyo of the name Sumira?" the lord asked there was a humming sound coming from the magnolia "It has been centuries upon centuries since I last heard that name." The magnolia tree said as a face appeared on the truck of the tree, deep wrinkle-like ridges upon its face gave the appearance of a wizened old man. It had a long beak-like nose curved over his thin mouth.

"So you know of this hanyo" Sesshomaru asked, the yokai hummed "yes,I know the young yokai but may I ask how does lord Sesshomaru know of her?" Bokuseno asked "How this Sesshomaru knows of her is unimportant, only thing that takes concern is how you know of her." The lord of the west said letting him know he was not going to answer his question. "It has been many years since I last laid eyes upon her" Sesshomaru was surprised that Bokuseno had seen her however he would not let the reaction come to his face.

"Years before your father died in fact" "So father had laid with another human woman" he spat the words out like poison, he let the disdain slip onto his face for a moment for the yokai to see. "No the hanyo is of Inu blood but not the same that runs throughout your or Inuyasha. That hanyo belongs to another Inu. A friend of your fathers you could say." The tree had the lords attention now, he had not known that his father had known of another Inu yokai, from what he knew the lord thought his father was the only one- minus himself.

"There was another Inu dai-yokai that walked the west" "you could say that however they had a falling out and only one of them could rule over these lands. So they fought and fought for days they did till one reigned victorious. With the Lords victory his friend had left this land and claimed the land of the North as his own." The new found knew's was informing but not what he wanted to know - even though he felt calmed about the hanyo not being from his father. "But what of the hanyo? How did you come to lay eyes upon her." the lord of the west asked, the magnolia tree closed his eyes as he began to speak "Before the battle of the two Inu yokai, your fathers friend had came to us speaking of a young girl that he had encountered on his travels throughout the west. At first he cared not for this human girl but however with time he started to become found of her. He had started hiding his involvement with the women from your father who at the time didn't have any interest in human affairs." The lord of the west wondered what had made his father choose a human woman, was it this yokai's action that lead him astray.

"He ever so often came to speak to me about her and one day he had brought her to meet with me. She was a lovely being, quite different from the normal humans that wandered the lands. She was special in more then one way" Sesshomaru could vaguely see where Bokuseno was going with this, but he kept silent and continued listening. "But one day lord Inu no Taisho found her wandering into these woods without her beloved and she was attacked by yokai which your father had seen coming. He neither saved her or aided her with her grave injuries and thus began conflict between them." "So the human woman's death brought about the two's battle" the lord said finding the reasoning intolerant.

"No, they didn't fight over her death for even though she was gravely injured her wounds healed within two nights. They fought over why he had not saved her and why he hidden it from his friend." "How was the human woman able to heal so quickly" the lord asked "I still do not know even now." Sesshomaru found that to be quite interesting for a human to heal from something so fatal in only two nights. "Years after they had left they had come back to the west to visit this old tree and your father. They had shown us the small child wrapped in furs, she was a such a sight with her bright colored eyes." Sesshomaru could hear Bokuseno chuckle as his half lidded eyes looked back on the days of old.

"Your father was quite taken with the little hanyo and she with him, they would come to the west often to see my lord. Your father wanted to show his friend how strong you were when his friends came back to see him however the day never came. The hanyo's father had died in battle leaving the young girl and mother in the care of the new lord of the North." So she was heir to the North and was now being hunted down by some yokai name Obu? the lord thought to himself as the old tree rambled on about things he didn't care to know.

"So this Obu is after her claim to the North" he said to himself "however that does not shed light on how he could grant power to those who would bring her to him." Bokuseno fell silent at the words the lord had said. Power was what the demon had told him before he left with the human woman, to keep the power from yokai he gave up his life in the west to protect her in a land that did not know her. Lord Sesshomaru looked to the magnolia now noticing that he had fell silent "Is there something you still wish to tell this Sesshomaru" he asked "no my lord there is nothing more that you need to know from this old tree at the moment." He looked to him, he felt that something was being kept from him however he didn't care that it was being held from him since he could always come back and get it out of him.

The lord of the west turned his back to Bokuseno "lord Sesshomaru may I ask why you wanted to know about the creature more?" However he said nothing to answer his question for even he didn't know why he felt the urge to know more which made him grow irritated on the inside. Sesshomaru left the old magnolia tree and decided to head off to see the child he had not seen for so long. As Bokuseno watched as the pure blooded yokai disappear from his sight "Please be wary my lord for you do not know what chaos you may be stepping into." The old yokai couldn't help but feel burden by not telling the lord everything, for he knew exactly what was bound to happen next.

As the lord was walking through the forest back to where her left Jaken and A-un, the lord was thinking over what the tree had told him and what he felt the old demon could be keeping from him. There was a snapping of twigs and leaves and he pulled his mind from his inner thoughts to notice a smaller man with a cloak covering his face. He was a yokai the lord could tell "oh my lord" he said as he bowed his head deeply to the silver haired yokai that stared at him with uncertainty, not sure what to make of this person. The lord felt uneased about the creature in front of him not because he couldn't see his face but because he couldn't feel his presents even though he was standing right in front of him. "this is a wonderful moment to meet the lord of the west like this" the man bowed again Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of his Bakusaige not knowing the true reason why this persons that stands before him made him feel so on edge.

"Who are you?" the lord said to the man examining every inch of the yokai "I am just a traveling yokai, my lord from one place to another not wanting to be attached to any land really." The demon said however the lord of the west did not trust his words "my lord may I ask you something" the cloaked demon said as he took a step forward. The lord's hand gripped his sword tighter getting angrier at the fact he couldn't tell why he felt on edge about this strange creature. "What would an Inu do to protect what it cherished most"

Sesshomaru glared at the man and began to pull Bakusaige from its sheath however the creature was faster and disappeared from the lords sight which caught him off guard for only a second before he turned around to see rock shaped knife flying toward him. He thrust his hand forward and his acid melted the projectile's the man found that trick to be quite handy since he knew all Inu yokai had that ability. Sesshomaru lunged at the cloaked yokai with his sword at his side the moment they were in touching range he slashed at the demon with his sword however the yokai managed to avoid the strike by having a large wall of the earth spring up between them and jumping backwards . The wall saved the demon from the effects of the lords sword which destroyed it and most of the trees around them. As he slid along the ground he touched the earth then thrust the same hand forward in Sesshomaru's direction and in that same second sent larger spears of rocks shooting from the ground at the lord of the west.

The lord of the west was quite surprised to see this ability from some strange creature, for which he knew only on race of yokai were able to manipulate elements like this. Dragons. Now that he knew what he was fighting he knew that he could not hold back even though he was never going to. The lord swung his sword once more and the spears crumbled away before it made it to him. The cloaked yokai could tell the lord knew how to fight his race and decided that he needed to complete his objective quickly before he himself crumbled away. The cloaked figure slammed both his hands to the ground and a the earth began to rise like a wave at the Sesshomaru. The power he showed did gain the silver haired yokais attention but wasn't as creative as the last dragon yokai he had fought but then he couldn't compare lightning to rocks.

He jumped over the massive rock wave and threw his acid whip at the demon, on contact it had burned through his cloak and began to melt his skin. However something was strange to the lord of the west the yokai didn't seemed to care that he was melting. The whip wrapped around the leg of the yokai, Sesshomaru pulled and the figure was lifted off the ground. The Inu yokai plunged his sword into the strange demon who seemed to decided not to avoid his hit. When they came crashing back down to the ground the lord stood over top of the body wondering why it felt like he was not victorious. Why did h give up fighting back? Suddenly the yokai started to laugh, he looked down at him wondering what he had to grin about he had lost. The demon touched lifted his melting arm to point at the lord but it was so melted that his hand came off and landed on the ground.

then swiftly a small rock shaped knife lunged from the ground at the lord head, he quickly dodged it. The dying figured laughed again as he watched as a strand of silver hair fell in to the palm his hand. "why do you laugh?" The lord of the west asked not understanding how the yokai rejoiced in his defeat. "For I have what I wanted." the body of the yokai began to corrode away "What is that" Sesshomaru asked but the yokai only answered him with laughter. He was growing aggravated at this dying creature under his foot. "What would a Inu hanyo do to protect what they cherished most?" he asked again the lord didn't know why this demon wanted an answer to such a question since any demon would do anything for something they wanted most. "you know the answer my lord" "kill" "that's what everyone would do" its body was destroyed how was it still lord watched as the rest of its body crumbled away but one final sentence past trough his lips before he fell silent.

"She would do anything to bring the cherished back to life." To Sesshomaru surprise when he pulled the cloak off the dead body to only see melting rocks.


	12. Chapter 12

_The world was dark around her and all she could do was run as the world she knew began to be consumed in darkness. Sumira could hear voices shout her name all around her and she tried to find them in the darkness but she could see no one. The voices she heard were so familiar to her she knew in her heart that she knew who they were and it only brought tears to her eyes for she could not put faces or names to the ones calling for her from the darkness that was her memory. Mira found herself standing still with nothing but silence and the darkness surrounding her "Please I need to remember! I have to!" she shouted but not even her voice echoed back to her "please I know someones there I want my old self back" she whimpered to her self as tears weld up in her eyes._

 _Suddenly four black figures started emerging from the ground around her, she stood there staring at them wondering what they wanted. "Who are you?" she asked but they did not answer her "I-if you can help me I beg of you grant me mercy" a moment went by before something happened. The tallest figure sprouted wings as it placed one of its hands on its hip and the other on its chest. "Mira" it lowered its head for a moment before it spoke again like it knew her "Your father may have asked me to keep you safe, but I swear on my life that I'll keep you happy for nothing suites my lady more then a smile" the words it spoke touched Mira deeply and tears crept from her eyes. "Mira no need to be sad, as long as I'm here happy days are sure to follow." another said as ears and a tail appeared upon it._

 _"I'll stay with you as long as you'll have me my lady" another one said as a green gem upon its forehead appeared, Sumira turned to the last figure it was the smallest of the four. It took a step closer the hanyo and spoke "Well if we'll always be friends then I'll make sure your future stays bright, that's a promise." as the last words reached Sumira's ears the creature in front of her began to take color and change._

 _What stood before her was a small girl that was dressed like a miko with sleeves that come to the girls knees. She had short black hair but extremely long bangs that were held from her face with white ribbons. The girl had crimson color eyes and a stare that could pierce the soul. As Sumira gazed down at the doll like child she could feel a throbbing pain in her head that only got worse the longer she and the child looked upon each other. The girl said nothing as if she was waiting for the yokai before her to speak and before Sumira knew why tears poured down her face as the small fragmented pieces of her memory began to flood back to her of this child that smiled as a word left Sumira's lips. "Akane"_

 _"Lady Sumira" She said with joy bouncing from her bright smile, Sumira knew she was the only person who would receive it. Sumira tried to think for a moment as to why that was but was hit with a over baring headache. "please don't try and think to much about it. It will take a while before you can think back on our memories properly." Akane said as she placed her sleeved covered hand on the hanyo's arm. "Akane.. what...how..my head" She said with jumbled words "I apologize my lady I know I should of let you recover your memories on your own but I am not a patient being." "Why apologize I have my memory back" "No I'm afraid not my lady, you see you only have a fragment -which is of me - that I forced upon your mind with my power" "Well can't you just help me remember the others as well?" she said as she looked around to find the other figures that were now no where to be seen in the still darken mind of hers. "No, I can not for two reasons my lady. You see I can not force anymore upon you for your mind is already struggling to put everything back together. If I were to shove anymore at you your mind would break." The girl shook her head sadly "To be honest there was a high chance of that happening with the risk I just took."_

 _"Then why do it if this out come was high?But do not misjudge I am grateful that I have some what of a part of me back but I would like to know why go with this risk? are things-_

 _"Sumira as your retainer my life is to serve you to the best of my abilities till death as I swore to you and the king." Akane placed her hands together and a large crystal ball appeared in the space between her once empty hands "we can not find you Mira and that adds upon the fear that clings to my heart. The new moon is closing fast and your safety is gravely dwindling." Mira looked to Akane knowing that all to well "what did you see?" Sumira asked knowing that Akane only gambled when things were out of her control. "I gazed upon your future" she rubbed her sleeved hand over the orb "death is waiting for yokai and man that walk with you on your path back to the North. I do not know the names only their titles that you had given them before they fallen." Sumira was confused but waited to hear the titles "children, trusted companion, mate. They all fall in the future I've seen and the ones behind it I can not see for they have yet to come in contact with you and what I do see makes no sense and mostly impossible. "_

 _Mira stared down at the crystal ball that shown her things that she couldn't figure out. Blood spilt over the ground as fire raged through the sky, a dark forest that grew darker by the second, a field of stone and blood. She didn't know what to make of any of it, she had never seen these places before and she knew that she certainly had no mate to speak of. Suddenly everything around them started to glow bright as if light was being poured into the dark room. "Whats happening?"Sumira asked "you are waking up I was only able to speak with you in your dreams." "So if I sleep again would I be able to speak with you once more?" "No, I'v used nearly all over my power and a lot of Ryuunosuke's as well just trying to reach you. It will take days before I am able to reach you again." More light was being poured in to the nearly over exposed room "Heir to the North please I pray you stay safe until I or the others reach you"_

 _With those last words the room was washed in a bright orange light and a question slip through will my heart know who they are?_

Sumira woke from the strange dream with a cold sweat running down her back, she looked down to the small child that she had wrapped in her tail who was fast asleep. For a second she had thought that child was Nikuo but knew that was impossible since she had left the child in another village over 9 days ago.

Rin had reminded her so much of Nikuo, sweet, caring kind thoughtful of others and quick to make friends with yokai they had found to there liking. However Rin was taller, older and had longer hair and the way they spoke was different completely. Which she was told was formed by her long travels with the lord of the west, Sesshomaru. She could still yet believe that the lord of the west was quite found of a human child and she was the reason he wasn't so cold from before. yet she still had her doubts of the yokai being less cold but then again she had not know the demon from the past, for all she had to go on was what she had known of him from their brief encounter back in the forest. Which upon the sight of him placed fear and something else she had not known in her. Just thinking about the demon now made a part of her angry and another nervous.

She tighten her tail around the human child but not too tight that it would cause the child discomfort. Sumira pulled RIn in closer and held her in her arms as she tried to drift back to sleep in hopes of meeting the friends she hopped to remember.

As the sun was making its way to the horizon Sumira and Rin had woken up and headed outside quietly not wanting to bother the miko, to see the sun rise. She picked up the child and climbed the tree she often seen Inuyasha sleeping in. As Rin sat upon the hanyo's lap she smiled ever so larger as she thought of the day Inuyasha and the others had come back from the request that they had taken weeks ago and seen the pretty yokai following right behind them.

Rin thought that Mira was the most bewitching creature she had ever seen almost like lord Sesshomaru's mother. She couldn't help but be drawn to her, she could see a sadness in her pretty jewel like eyes and since then she hasn't left the demons side. Rin felt that the way Sumira carried herself around the village with the children made her think that this was what a mother felt like or could be.

She couldn't wait for lord Sesshomaru to come meet Sumira properly she thought as she smiled only to herself. "Oh the sun's coming up" Sumira said as she pointed at it , this had become a routine for the two. Rin looked off to the sun rise till something caught her eye "look Inuyasha's back" she pointed to the half-breed that was walking back to the village.

He had started to go off by himself some where for a reason he cared not to explain to the female hanyo. Sumira held onto Rin as she descended to the ground, the child left her arms and waited beside her till the hanyo was standing in front of the two. He had a bruise on his cheek "so how worse does the other yokai look" she asked knowing it was in his nature to fight so there was no reason to wonder why he fought or what happened.

He cracked a smile to her "being dead is the worse any one can look." She chuckled a little and patted Rin's shoulder to let her know that she was going to keep the other hanyo company. Ren nodded and walked off when she had seen the miko walking from her home looking for the child.

Inuyasha and Sumira had gone back up on to the tree, She stood there on the branch as she continued to stare off into the sun rise with Inuyasha siting beside her doing the same. "The bastards thought they could kill me but it took them a moment to decided if they wanted to take me alive as some trophy or kill me" he said to her not looking at her as she took her eyes off the colorful sky to place them on the half-breed that sat beside her. Sumira wanted to ask him why he left the village so often and refused her request to join him.

She felt as if the others knew why but it felt taboo to even try and bring it up. Even though they were all close to her, she was still an outsider even though her and Inuyasha felt closer then before she felt like she was still a stranger to him and better yet she was still a stranger to herself. Mira plopped down next to the hanyo on the branch and laid her head on his shoulder. "Whats with you" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye she said nothing and just wanted to enjoy the company he and the others provided for the time being. For the dream she had and the images within it left a sour taste of fear in the back of her mind that she would never forget.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha sighed a little to himself as he recalled what had happened with the group of yokai that stopped him on his way back from her well.

 _They had surrounded him, he was unsure as to why they had wanted to kill him. He didn't remember offending anyone of them that he could recall and what were some of them even doing so far out here. He knew a few of them were native to only watery areas and the other only to the deepest part of the forest or mountains. "What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha shouted at them "we were told to bring back an hanyo with white hair and jeweled eyes." One of the demons said to him, were they stupid his hair wasn't white it was silver and jeweled colored eyes? His first thought was of Mira were these the ones who attacked Mira... no he thought they said they were told to look for her._

 _"I'm not sure this is who were looking for" one said to the other "why not" the other hissed "for one he's male" "but the scent we were given is all over him." Inuyasha pulled his fire rat up to nose and inhaled and could smell Sumira's scent all over him. He hadn't even noticed he had been spending nearly all his time with her and also trying to mask her scent with his own to keep them from following her but her scent was just as strong and covered his own._

 _He said noting to the yokai as it seemed that they made up there mind on him being their target, now they just had to make up there minds on what to do with him. "We shall bring you to back for power" one said "no we should kill him for territory" another said what were they getting at, was the yokai that was after Sumira being offered rewards for her capture or death. He could feel his rage building up inside of him at how they acted like her life was for there own gain and they could do what they pleased with it. He unsheathed his sword, he was going to kill them all._

Inuyasha knew now that deep down he cared for this Ino hanyo sincerely and unconditionally however the feelings he has towards this demon could never replace or compare to the feelings he has towards another, for nothing can compare to how deeply he was in love with her.

See the two hanyo's relaxing in the tree the monk smiled a bit to himself thinking how cute the scene was as he walked into the mikos home seeing her and Rin going over he could only presume was a lesson of herbs. When the elderly lady seen the monk walking into her home she knew what he would like to speak about. She looked to Rin "Rin would ye be a dear and go into the forest and pick some more additional herbs." Rin nodded "yes, Rin can ask lady Mira to come along." She smiled and ran out of their sights, the child tried to find any way to include the hanyo in her daily activities.

"Miroku I assume ye wish to speak with me about our last conversation when ye had arrived back from ye long travels" the miko said pouring them both a cup of tea. "Yes I would" he said accepting the cup from the older woman. "Drink then ye can begin."The monk took a sip of the hot liquid and exhaled he had been thinking over the information that he had to go over about the yokai after Sumira and he believed that the miko should be made aware of this. "I fear that we could be in danger lady Kaede." "What makes ye believe this? Could it be the same reason Inuyasha wanders out of the village and returns like he just came back from war each morning." Miroku nodded he knew that the miko would catch on to them.

"Yes there is more to what I told you, Lady Sumira isn't any normal hanyo" "No hanyo ever is" she said with a smile on her face "I believe she is the heir to the North." He placed the journal on the floor between them, the miko took a moment to think about what that could mean. "She is the heir to the North, but has no memory of her life there." He nodded "she was attacked the moment she crossed the border line of the west and we may fear that the one responsible will come to finish her." "So the reason ye have Inuyasha wandering is to watch over the village" "he choose to do this on his own and only recently just told us about it. Me and Sango thought that he was going off to visit the well." "So the yokai has yet to make his move to come back and take her from thy grasp." "If I'm to be honest I don't think he's going to come for her himself just yet."

"Ye believe that he would send others to claim her or wait till the time is ripe to pluck her." "I think he's going to come for her when the new moon come's, were she and Inuyasha are at there most vulnerable." "When they turn human" he nodded to Kaede "from what Inuyasha has told me this yokai is sending weaker demons to look for her." "If he is sending yokai to look for her and if he is wise he will send a horde some time soon for the new moon is coming closer for we only have a few more days."

The monk had a grim look on his face as he thought of how many yokai they would have to deal with if they wanted to keep the village and Sumira safe. "There is another problem at hand here" Miroku looked to the miko wondering what else could cause a problem bigger then the one that is soon to come. "If Sumira gets captured or killed the current lord of the North- the demon that named her heir- will seek blood and bring his wrath down upon the west. And if my memories are correct most of the west will not survive the battle.

Rin was riding on Sumiras back as they raced through the forest with Inuyasha and another child from the village. Rin had came to the two hanyo's and asked them to join her on her task and then a question had be asked by a boy who had joining them , who was faster Inuyasha or Sumira? So the decided to race to see who would return to the village first with the herbs. Sumira and Rin were the first to make it to the the tree that had a specific type of herb that the miko was looking for. Mira watch Rin picking through the herbs finding the right ones that she needed, Mira was still impressed at how knowledgeable this child was when it came to things like this. When Rin was done they had seen Inuyasha and the small boy landing beside them, the boy went to quickly pick some herbs Rin had pointed out for him. Both the children climbed onto the yokai they had arrived on and the two hanyo's began there race back to the village.

The children were laughing as they felt the wind on their faces and their stomachs rise and fall from the two half-breeds that jumped through the air from tree to tree. Sumira thought that at this moment that this was the funnest thing she had done in so long, till she felt the presence of something she had not expected to roam so close to the village. Her and Inuyahsa came to a screeching halt, Rin felt uneased the two half breeds turned to face the path of the forest they had just came through.

They stood there for a moment waiting to see if anything would happen but nothing however the two yokai still felt that someone was watching them "Whats the matter?" the little boy asked as he looked from the others face but no one said anything to ease the boy as he too got nervous. Suddenly Inuyasha had grabbed the boy before the child could react he through him over to Sumira who caught the child with her tail. The moment the boy was in her tails grasp red dark eyes appeared in the trees from her count there had to be at least 5 demons that stared at them. "Sumira run" Inuyasha said to her but Mira glared back at him there was no way she would leave him to fight alone. She opened her mouth to protest till she felt the smaller hands that tighten around her tail and the ones that gripped at her back. She could hear the little boys heartbeat speeding up from fear of the creatures that hid themselves among the darkness of the trees.

"Don't die on me Inuyasha" she shouted as she took off as fast as possible moving faster then she had earlier. Finally noticing that the other hanyo had left one of the demons had emerged from the leaves of the tree and tried to go after her however the demon quickly backed off when he seen Inuyasha swing his sword inches from where his head was going to be if he kept after her. "He did not speak of another hanyo" one said "No he did not" "Which one is the one he wants" "Don't be deceived the one that left was female, she is the one were after not this one." Another of the demons had stepped out into the light for Inuyasha to see him, he took the form of a large baboon like creature. "We'll have to kill this one, cause it seems like he wont let us pass till he's dead." the demons lips curled up in to a smile which covered up his eyes "can we eat him, I've never eaten a inu half-breed before." another voice said as all of the creatures stepped into the light and everyone of them were baboons.

Inuyasha gripped his Tessaiga in both hands, he wasn't going to let them through no matter what. "You bastereds ready to die" he said but there only response was laughter he grunted he hated Hihi's one for how ugly they looked with there long flapping lips and two for there laughter how he hated their laughter.

Sumira had finally made it to the village and the moment she had placed the children on the ground telling them to find the miko. Sango had came up to her with Kirara placed upon her shoulder "Sumira" she said with a smile that was now disappearing once she seen the look on her face. "demons are in the forest, Inuyasha is fight them off I have to go back." "No you should stay here" Sumira turned around to see Miroku and lady Kaede coming up to them "Why would I do that?" she said as she turned to leave "Because they are here for you." He said as he grabbed her shoulder "Sango had already jumped onto Kirara's back and was now headed for Inuyasha."Sumira you have to stay out of these fights" "Why would I do that Why would I let someone else do my fighting for me" "because you are too important to let wander around with out- "Just because a book may hint at me being an heir doesn't mean I should let Inuysha get hurt for me." She pulled her self free from his hand also trying to ignore the fact that she was told by a friend in a dream that she is heir. "You don't seem to understand" "what-" "Ye may not care for your title but the lord of the North will smite anyone that happens to harm ye. Do ye not understand that if you are killed or captured the lord Dragon of the North will descend upon the west with his army and spill blood of innocents" Kaede said to her.

Sumira looked at her for a moment realizing that, that thought never crossed her mind that the lord of the North would go to war with the west over her head."Trust me, as someone who has been saved by Inuyasha he would be damned if he fought so hard to protect you only to have you lost to us some way." She didn't like the sound of this but she also didn't like others fighting her battle, if they were after her then she should be the one to fight them head on. Sumira looked the monk in the eyes "well then I'll have to make sure they don't get the best of me and you can help with that." Suddenly the monk felt something wrapped tight around his torso but before he could do anything about it Mira pulled him to her back and carried him into the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

The yellow eyed yokai watched as the cloaked man stood infront of the stone doll examining every inch of the thing. The fox yokai walked up to him and gazed over at the same sight. "Hey Hayate do you know why this thing is so important?" he asked, Obu stopped to look back at them.

"I can understand your curiosity Yasu, I have yet to tell any of you -except Chihiro- what my purpose is for this master piece." The lighting flinger cared not for what he was going to do with the stone puppet he just wanted to know why they had to wait around doing nothing. He could be challenging the lord of the west right now to keep himself entertained even though he can only challenge the lord once every few months.

Did Obu really need them to just wait around with him till whatever plan happened happened. He looked up at the night sky which was clear of clouds so nothing blocked the full view of the stars. What was so important about the night of the new moon he thought to himself.

Obu looked to the the sky and chuckled to himself which sent a ominous chill down the fox yokai's back. The small toad like woman Chihiro appeared from the forest ridding along top of the head of the oger she had gotten as a gift from the strange yokai. They all looked to her as she herself was smiling ear to ear with a giggle of her own. Hearing her laugh sent a shiver running up both yokais back.

"Oh my dear Chihiro what a lovely mood you seem to be in what could provoke such a cackle to part from those toad like lips" said the fox as he placed his tail on to his lap and used his fingers to comb through its fur. "Shut up you sly flea infested scavenger." She snapped at the fox, Yasu moved his hands from his tail and whispered to himself "I don't have fleas I was just really itchy that one time." The cloaked yokai thought she must of been in a good mood since she only tossed an insult at the fox instead of literally tossing him. She looked to him with a gleam in her eye as she held out her balled up hand. Everyone there stared wondering what would make a toad glow. When she released her fingers there was nothing in her palm. Yasu snorted with a laugh "nice " _ **thing**_ " you got their" the dragon yokai Hayate didn't know how to react he only felt annoyed by the wait it took for them to receive nothing.

Suddenly the cloaked figure chuckled once more as he lifted his hand to hers "the last piece" he said then the other two turned to look at him with confusion over there face. From the witches hand he picked up a very long nearly invisible strand of silver hair. "It seems as if your stone puppet succeeded in getting a strand of hair from the lord of the west." Obu walked back to his new stone puppet "why would you need hair from that inu?" asked Yasu, the yellow eyed demon seemed to wonder as well. The yokai tapped his finger on the forehead of the puppet which then suddenly created a small hole. The yokai rapped the long silver stand around his finger then removed it and placed it in the small opening.

"Lets just say he's apart of my plain to capture and use the hanyõ before she dies." The fox didn't understand why or how he was going to use a fake lord to catch this hanyõ he was after. Seeing the look upon the creatures face the cloaked yokai decided to let these two in on a small part of his plan.

"The others that you sent out to find this hanyõ were just sacrificial pawns I take it." The lightning flinger said which clicked in the fox yokai's mind "they were never going to survive an encounter with this half-breed? So..were they just way markers." Yasu asked "hohoho your smarter then I gave you credit for fox" the witch laughed "yes you could say that. I sent them out so that Chihiro could track there movement's. You see my dear hanyõ has herself a very capable group of strangers hovering around her. And now I believe that the lord of the west seems pretty curios about her as well."

"So how are you going to handle them?" "My plan to handle everything has already been set in motion." An idea has been planted in the mind of lord Sesshomaru, he thought to himself not wanting to give every detail to his plan light. "The only thing left is to let things take root and wait for my opportunity to claim my prey.

"So then whats your plan for having us sticking around?" Hayate asked, the cloaked yokai could tell this demon was tired of waiting around which was all dragon yokai that hadn't scratched the age of 800. "My plan for you and everyone else has yet to reach our present but I can see waiting around here is of no enjoyment so I will not bind you here. You all may choose to go where you yearn. I will seek you all out once again when the time for my plan comes forth.

"Specking of plans" the witch said as her smiled turned wicked "the Hihi's that I had sent out have all perished." He looked at the women who smiled to him, he knew what that meant that they had found her and the group of strangers. "Whats this about?" the fox asked wanting to be included "And what of the other village that you sent the group of demons to?" He asked Chihiro "they still live the village that they had gone to has been destroyed." He nodded to her, so they did find her. "Good, this will move things along faster" he turned to his puppet. The two yokai that had no idea what they were talking about began to put things together for themselves.

"Did you make sure that if they encountered her that they were to give her the message I gave you?" She nodded to him"they were given the message" "What message" the fox asked still trying to get them to spill the rest of the plan they had. "Lets just say that we given her the motivation to retrace her steps back to the unprotected." "Soft Inu's always bargain to get what they lost back" the witch cackled. The yellow eyed demon looked from Obu to Chihiro and didn't like there way of going about things,why couldn't they just go up to the hanyõ themselves. He turned his back to them as he thought of what kind of fight this would get him. Shaking his head from his thoughts he had agreed to help for his fight so he would not go back on his word. There was no need for him to think in this plan of Obu the cloaked figure. The yellow eyed dragon began to leave and that grabbed the attention of the fox yokai. He looked to the puppet that stood there and to the yokai that stared at it with accomplishment. He looked back to the lightning flinger that was now disappearing into the forest.

He said that we could go were we wanted no need to stick around here he thought to himself as he too left to follow after Hayate. Just because he had nothing better to do doesn't mean that he was one to like waiting around a campfire. He rather spend his time wandering around tricking unsuspected humans and yokai. However this time he had decided to follow his new companion around and to see what makes him tick.

The two remaining yokai noticed the departure of the dragon and the fox but cared not for he would retrieve them when the time for him to use them was upon him. "So now that the village has been set a blaze what will the hanyõ do?" but the cloaked figure said nothing his head lowered and he grew still which caught the attention of Chihiro who then looked up to the large tree when she heard a deep growl in the form of laughter echo from the hollow hole. "Most Ino's are predictable, the lord of the west, his brother and her father all follow the same pattern. When something that they cherish is taken they bargain." Now that everything was beginning to line up and he had his key component to the chaos he was going to bring, it was time for him to start his next step. Chihiro rose up to the hole and seen a very large brown eye staring at her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is really short I just felt like if I writ any more here I'd give too much away.**


	15. Chapter 15

As they got closer to the village the two hanyo noticed that they could hear nothing only silence. No birds not voices from the children. Sumira was beginning to worry that something had happened to the village to her Nikuo. And then a smell crept over their noses it was the smell they were both so use to, the smell of blood and death. That alone conformed the fear Sumira had the moment she had left Inuyasha's village. With this feeling of regret and fear swirling on her heart she ran off to the village as fast as her legs could carry her yet what awaited her was not what she or the others were prepared for. The whole village was destroyed homes still set a blaze, bodies of the people that called this place home were everywhere. "Oh god" Sango said through her hands as they all gazed upon the massacre.

"See if any one survived" Miroku said as he ran off, Sango and Inuyasha ran off looking for survivors and Sumira quickly started running around looking for the only one that mattered to her at the moment. She was sadden that the people were killed yet the only one that she feared for was her child. "NIKUO, NIKUO, NIKUO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran into one of the burning house's, however the only thing she found in there was the dead body of the women that was put in charge of taking care of the small girl. Mira turned around to see the door being consumed by flames. She looked up to the roof to see a small hole that she could jump through.

Miroku ran up to body after body checking to see if any of them were still alive sadly none of the ones he checked had drew breath. Sango and Kirara came upon the elder's home that was now destroyed and laid in ruin. She and the fire cat searched through the remains to find the granddaughter of the elder but only half of her, everything from the waist down was missing. Inuyasha had stood on the hill that over looked the village and as he gazed grimly at his surrounding, it was a horrific sigh bodies laid in the rice patty field dying the water red. Nothing was spared not elder's, child nor animal everyone who lived in this village was dead. The half breed had seen Sumira coming from one of the many burning homes until she stopped dead in her tracks, her ears perked up and twitched in one of the direction. She could hear jagged breathing coming from a pile of dead bodies.

Inuyasha believing that the female half-breed had found someone and decided to assist her. Sumira came up to the pile of bodies and seen that it was the two older farmer's lying dead over children. Inuyasha final came up to her side and seen her gently move each body off of one another to see in the center one of the older boys holding a smaller child in his arms. Sumira quickly freed the child from the boys cold arms to see that it was her child her Nikuo that laid motionless before her. Mira shook her head as she reached down to pick the child "oh no" inuyasha heard Miroku say from behind them. The child was covered with her own and many others blood. Mira placed her face in the child's shoulder as she rocked back and forth then a hand touched the tear that fell from her face.

The yokai lifted her head to see the small child looking up at her with a weak smile "lady Mira you came to see me like you promised" her voice was just as weak as her heartbeat. Sumira readjusted her hold on the dying child, Nikuo cringed and Sumira froze, Sango covered her mouth as she along with the others had noticed the injury on the child's stomach. They knew that moving her anymore would lead to more blood pouring from her tiny body. Inuyasha quickly left the three there as he went looking for anything that could help her, more tears then ever fell from the half-breed eyes, she didn't know what to do there was so much blood. Mira placed her tail under the child to help her keep Nikuo steady. "You came I'm so glade" "I've come for you my sweet child." Nikuo smiled again but they could tell it was becoming harder for her. "So… happy. I missed you" she could barely say "shh don't speck. We'll find you someone to help, okay" Mira sadly smiled "then once you're fixed up you can stay with me forever." Nikuo smiled, her hand slowly fell from Sumira's face she began to feel more tired. The little girl knew she wasn't going to be able to stay here with Sumira and the others she had seen so much death she knew she was going to leave lady Mira again but this time her yokai wouldn't be able to visit her. Sumira bit down on her thumb to draw blood "open" but the child didn't "please" once Nikuo opened her mouth the hanyo softly placed her thumb within her mouth hoping that her blood would heal the child somewhat. The child tried to pull Mira's thumb from her mouth but did not have the strength to grip her hand. Nikuo coughed as blood escaped her lips as Mira removed her thumb. "I'm … so … tired" "you can't sleep yet" "Sumira" the monk said trying to convince her that there was nothing she or they could do for the child. Suddenly Inuyasha had returned with bandages and untouched cloth. "Here" he said as he showed them to Sango, the huntress quickly dropped herself next to Sumira and began to bandage Nikuo as swiftly as possible. "Kirara will take you back to the village it will be faster to fly" Sango said to her "we will stay here and bury the dead, they do not deserve to be left like this." When Sango was finished she placed Nikuo back into Sumira's arms "Go" Sumira nodded to her and climbed onto the fire cat "I'll follow behind you it'll be faster this way if Kirara is only carrying you two" Inuyasha said. The fire cat took to the sky with in the second to get them back to the village with Inuyash running after them. Mira prayed that someone would be able to save her child.

Miroku walked up to the demon huntress "You do know that she won't make it don't you" he said as he watched Kirara's figure fade in the distance "I know but there is always hope, right"

The lord of the west had arrived in the small village looking for Ren only to be surprised by the lingering scent of both Inu hanyo's to be here. The fact their scent was mixed together annoyed the lord. "My lord, you've come" Ren shouted as she came to stand in front of the yokai with a smile plastered all over her face. The lord had brought her a gift for his long absence and she accepted it with a bounce in her step. "My lord you shall never believe this, but I've met lady Sumira. She now stays in the village with me" Lord Sesshomaru looked down at Ren as she rocked on the balls of her heels. He picked her up by the back of her obi, he could smell the female hanyo all over her. Ren was drenched in it just like that clearing back in that forest. So she must stay alongside Ren he thought as he placed her back onto the ground.

Sumira wrapped her tail gently around Nikuo to keep her steady as they flew through the skies. She didn't want her injury to get any worst then it already was. Mira looked behind them, Inuyasha was now only a dot in the distance. They were getting close to the village she could not lose this child, not now not like this. She was brought out from her thoughts when she felt the girls tiny hands enclose around hers. She looked down to see Nikuo's face paler then the last ten minutes ago "lady Sumira" the child whispered "shhh rest we are almost there." "Can you sing me a song while I sleep?" Sumira eyes teared up "you promised" Sumira shook her head "we are almost there." The village was coming into view, Kirara landed and Sumira climbed off.

"Nikuo see where here" she said but the child did not answer, she was cold and still all the color gone from her once bright and innocent face. Sumira gently shook the girl but no response not even a winch. "No, no, no, no" tears weld up in her eyes as she looked to the child. Her breath was no more, her heart stopped, Nikuo was no longer here. Sumira shook her head as the tear began to fall she slowly walked to the village, however her knees gave away and she fell to them as she gently held the child to her chest. Mira's soft sobs became louder as the tears over flowed; this was not how it was supposed to happen, she found a home for her, Nikuo was to live there happily and be loved. This was not fair, she was a child that done nothing to deserve a death like this. Was Sumira at fault for having known the little girl and for caring and loving her like she was her own?

The hanyo couldn't stand it, her cries got louder as the seconds passed echoing for all to hear for her heart was breaking. Sumira was so distraught that she had not seen the pair that stood before her.

The lord of the west and Ren had stood before the broken hearted yokai as she clenched to the body of a dead child. Ren could only guess that to be the girl lady Sumira had told her so much about. Sesshomaru watched as the hanyo cried with no sign of stopping or acknowledging their presence. He felt strange to see this half-breed on her knees crying, for a moment it reminded him of Inuyasha when he had lost his human. However this felt different it annoyed him for his inner yokai was concerned for her state of mind.

"She was to live a long life full of happiness that is all I wanted for her despite that it seems the gods care not for my wants." She whispered to herself "if he wants me broken he has succeeded." She sobbed "please lord of the west please leave me be." Sesshomaru moved to turn his back to her but stopped as he felt the pulsing of Tenseiga. He looked to his sword, so you wish for me to save her. Ren had caught sight of her lords glance at his sword and she knew that when he looked upon his weapon the dead would rise again like she.

"Do not worry lady Mira, lord Sesshomaru can help." Ren said to Sumira who looked to the child then to the lord who claimed the west. "He has brought the dead back to life before, I am one and lord Inuyahsa's companion was another." The full blooded yokai stood before her and the child "please I beg of you" She placed Nikuo's body on the ground before them. "I shall do anything lord of the west" she knelt before him. Sesshomaru could see her pride meant nothing at the moment for all she wanted was the child to breathe again.

He the recalled the words that the dragon's stone puppet had muttered to him "you shall submit" Sumira looked up to him from her place on the ground "when you are called upon you shall obey." He said in a deep unrecognizable voice that even Ren found to be scary. Without giving it a second thought she lowered her head again "yes lord of the west I shall obey." She didn't care if he wished to kill her or force her to do unthinkable things she only wanted to have Nikuo back.

Sesshomaru had pulled Tenseiga from his sheath and could see three creatures from the netherworld upon the dead child's body. In one stroke of his wrist the creature perished "a life for a life" he said as he sheath Tenseiga and turned on his heels and walked away. Suddenly the child had opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. Sumira froze, as Nikuo sat up and turned to look at her "lady Mira?"

After witnessing the events play out the miko followed after the lord of the west. Sesshomaru turned to face her, she looked at him curious as to why he would go out of his way to bring back the child for the inu hanyo. Was it because he went through the same feeling with Ren and not want her to go through it or because she is an inu, since there are so very few of them left and he wishes to be on her good side. Whatever it was wither it from the kindness of his heart or the lust of one yokai to another a child was saved and a deal was born form it and she could use that to save the half-breed.


End file.
